Time Turning Forward
by jadeesunshine
Summary: A lot can happen in 19 years. Here's one interpretation of what could happen. Join Harry in the moments that define him in later years.
1. Harry's 18th Birthday

**July 31st, 1998**

As the sun emerged from over the hill, a beam managed to burst through the curtains of the youngest Weasley's bedroom and settled on an asleep 18 year old, illuminating the dust particles that whizzed around the air. The spot on Harry's chin grew bigger as more sunlight filled the bedroom until it was shining directly into his eyes and he was awoke blindly. As his hands fumbling for his glasses, a cool and gentle touch caressed his cheek and when he turned towards the touch, his glasses appeared on the bridge of his nose.

"Happy birthday Harry." The whisper tickled Harry's cheek and as his eyes focused into his glasses, he was greeted by a cute, innocent, red headed beauty inches away from his face. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile and he kissed the first thing he could reach which happened to be her nose.

Pulling himself up, he rested his head on the headboard and lifted Ginny up so her head was leaning on his chest. His fingers begun to pull through her hair and she closed her eyes. "Do you feel any different now that you are an official adult?" Ginny murmured, not needing to talk normally to be heard in the quiet bedroom.

Harry shrugged and Ginny's head gently moved up and down along with his shoulders. "I don't feel any different. Are you supposed to?" Once the tangles were out of Ginny's hair, Harry's hands moved to just stroking her back, tracing her vertebrae and caressing the gap between her shoulder blades.

"How would I know? According to Hermione, she didn't feel anything."

"That's because we were searching for Horcruxes on her birthday. None of us knew what date it was usually," Harry said, his other hand sweeping across Ginny's delicate, plush cheek repeatedly. At that moment, they both heard a clatter of china from floors below and knew that the house was beginning to wake up. "I think we should get up and help."

Ginny reached up and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips, leaving her lips to linger millimetres away. But being the tease she was, when Harry moved forward for more, she ducked under the covers and wiggled out of the bed. She wrapped her dressing gown around her body and slid into her slippers.

"That is not fair Ginevra Weasley. I'm the birthday boy. Shouldn't you be moving heaven and earth making this the best birthday ever?" Harry sat on his bed, his feet dangling off the bed and sliding into his slippers. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted like Dudley when he realised he didn't get as many presents this year from Father Christmas.

Ginny moved around her bed post and stood in front of Harry, her feet tight together and her hands settling on his shoulders. "Oh you're right Harry. How about …?" She bent forward and pushed Harry's back onto the bed. Her lips touched his and he quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him. The kiss was never broken and it rapidly increased in intensity until their breathing was short and heavy and their lips were touching more and more frequently until they were permanently fixed onto each other. Harry rolled over and placed his arms around her neck, never once leaving her lips.

It wasn't until another clatter sounded that they actually broke apart. Slowly, Harry rolled to lie on his back next to Ginny and their chests moved up and down in unison, breathing deeply, filling up their lungs. The pair focused on the ceiling. Posters were plastered all over with memorabilia over the near 17 years of Ginny's life. There was a Holyhead Harpies logo, flashing brightly and the team would shoot up from the bottom of the poster to the top in an arrow formation. Gryffindor scarves were draped like streamers. Random pieces of parchment were pinned. Harry never knew that Ginny could draw. She was very good but she never showed anyone outside her immediate family.

"I'm hungry," Harry moaned as sat up and looked over at him. She smiled up at him and giggled before standing up and walking towards the door. Quickly Harry whipped on his dressing gown and walked over to Ginny who was waiting patiently by the door.

She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek fleetingly and moved up to his ear. She was a little too short to reach but still. "Happy birthday Harry." Her heels touched the floor and she was suddenly pulled in for an embrace.

Harry rested his chin on top of Ginny's hair and stroked it until it ended at the bottom of her shoulders blades. "This is the best birthday ever." He kissed the top of her head, told hold of her hand and together they left the bedroom and started down the wonky stairs.

Giggling quietly in case she woke someone up, Ginny smiled up at Harry. "It's only been 10 minutes since you woke up."

"If the rest of the day is anything like the first 10 minutes, it's definitely going to be the best birthday ever."

* * *

><p>"Thankyou Mrs Weasley but I am full," Harry said, pushing his plate away from him and leaning back in his chair at the head of the table, rubbing in stomach from side to side. After consuming about 10 pancakes with lemon and sugar and a full Muggle English breakfast that he had taught Mrs Weasley at the beginning of the summer accompanied with freshly squeezed pumpkin juice, he was fit to burst.<p>

Ron, however, had room for more. "I'll have Harry's helping Mum," he said, stretching his head up like a meerkat and scanning the kitchen for more food. His eyes popped out and he scrambled across the table to a plate of pancakes. His fingers were just centimetres from the plate when a newspaper slammed down on his hand and crushed it against the table.

"Ronald Weasley! Keep your dirty hands away from your father's breakfast." Molly Weasley, returned the Daily Prophet to Hermione who was silently laughing and returned to the cooker, waving her wand around her head which made everyone's plates levitating and disperse themselves gently into the sink.

Ginny, still laughing at Ron's horror struck face, folded her hand into Harry's and squeezed it firm. Her eyes stared into Lily Potter's green emeralds and her heart melted at the beauty of them and the face they were the centre of. A smile broke out of her face and she pulled his hand up to her lips, not purposely kissing them but keeping her lips on his warm skin.

"Happy birthday Harry," Arthur Weasley cheered, descending the final few stairs and walking the length of the table towards Harry. He was smiling with a simple spring in his step and a twinkle in his eyes.

Arthur was a lot stronger than his wife. He was always mourning Fred's death and the passing of Remus and Tonks but he was too busy to cry because he was always drying his wife's eyes. But a week after the funeral, Arthur returned from a trip with George to Diagon Alley and together they were guffawing loudly, the pair both clutching at their stomachs. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes and perfect 'O's for mouths.

Apparently the front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been littered with every flower known to the world. They varied from blood red roses from admirers to bunches of hand-picked daises laid by young witches and wizards. It was inside that Mr Weasley and George made the revelation that Fred would want everyone to be happy and smiling, laughing and giggling. They owed him that after he died for them all to live on and be happy.

The very next day, George, with the help of Lee Jordan, opened up shop and had the best profit since the very first day they opened. Everyone came teeming into and buying out most of the stock and George was more than happy to take all their money because he knew Fred would have.

Ever since then, the Burrow had been a cheery and upbeat house, beginning with Mr Weasley who was always smiling from the second he awoke to the moment he fell asleep, cradling his wife.

"Thankyou Mr Weasley," Harry said, standing up from his chair, regrettably leaving Ginny's hand empty and reaching up to give Mr Weasley a hug. His back was slammed hard by Mr Weasley's hand and smiled through the beats.

Mrs Weasley tapped her husband on the shoulder and he reluctantly released Harry. "Arthur, you were squeezing the poor boy's heart out. Now sit your cheery bottom down and enjoy your pancakes." Molly smiled sweetly and pecked him on the cheek with a kiss before he sat next to Hermione and tucked into the pancakes that floated his way.

Harry sat down and pulled Ginny's hand from her lap and interlaced it with his own. She smiled kindly and Harry relaxed back into the chair.

"This party is going to be the best ever," Ron said, practically bouncing in his seat. Hermione, who had returned to her newspaper, peered over the top and looked at Ron. Although her mouth wasn't visible to Harry, he could tell that from her eyes that she was smiling brightly.

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny up and into his lap. Of course, Ginny had no objections and she happily perched herself on Harry's thighs, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. "Ron, I've yet to have a birthday where something bad hasn't interrupted it."

"That's going to change today," Hermione said, putting the newspaper in the middle of the table and sipping on her orange juice. She may be a witch but her Muggle habits would always be with her.

"Once I finish work, I'm off to get Andromeda and Teddy and bring them here for the party," Arthur said quickly before shoving his last pancake in his mouth and gulping the rest of his pumpkin juice down his throat. He stood up from the table, kissed Molly hastily but passionately and kissed the top of Ginny's head whilst patting Harry on the back before saying 'Goodbye' and exiting the lounge with a loud crack.

Mr Weasley's hand on the clock moved from 'Home' to 'Travelling' before finally settling on 'Work'.

"Alright everyone, I need you all out of the kitchen. It's a lovely day. Occupy yourselves," Mrs Weasley said, flapping her arms towards the door and flicking her wand around, cleaning up the remaining cups and plates and tucking the chairs underneath the table.

All four of them climbed the winding staircases, Ron and Hermione proceeding to the attic, leaving Ginny and Harry outside their bedroom and continuing on, promising to be down in 10 minutes, dressed.

"This is my favourite room in the whole house," Harry mused, pulling Ginny in and closing the door behind them. He hung up his dressing gown and kicked off his slippers before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yes, this is definitely my favourite room."

Ginny giggled as she threw her dressing gown in the corner and sat next to him. "And why is that Mr Potter?" She tried to be serious when she turned to him, she couldn't help but laugh like a little school girl. "I'm sorry," she gasped between fits of laughter. "You're officially … Mr Potter." Her stomach started to tighten and soon she was bottled over in fits of laughter.

"Mr Potter is not _that _funny Ginny," Harry accused, trying to defend himself but instead he just caused Ginny to start tearing with elation. It made his heart warm to see her so happy. He pressed his lips firmly together, trying his hardest not to laugh with her and look serious instead.

Ginny looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes and saw that Harry had his 'serious' face on. "I'm sorry. It's not that funny." She moved closer to him and brought her legs up to dangle over Harry's thighs. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her as close as possible. She rested her head on his shoulder and mindlessly played with the collar of his t-shirt. "Why is this your favourite room?" Ginny whispered, her voice softer than silk.

"Do you remember, that year, you pulled me in here alone and suddenly bestowed a kiss on me like no other? It was the best feeling I've ever felt, kissing you in here." Harry looked straight ahead at the door, allowing his fingertips to drift up and down Ginny's leg. He closed his eyes and he was in the same room, kissing Ginny like never before. The sense of urgency and desperation to be close to one another was electrifying and their lips moved in wild formations. Harry remembered how his heart beated so fast, it felt as if it was going to break through his ribcage.

And then he opened his eyes and Ginny was looking up at him, her chocolate melts for eyes were twinkling with a glimmer of childish naughtiness. "This is my favourite room too then," Ginny said sweetly, moving her arms from his collar to behind his neck. "And the best thing about memories…" she said, twisting in Harry's lap. "They can be recreated," she whispered seductively and she pulled his head down and kissed Harry with as much passion as one year ago.

Harry's heart accelerated and soon it was banging on his ribcage, wanting to leap into Ginny's hands. His hands moved up Ginny's legs and into her hair, knotting into the individual strands so he never had to let go. Her lips tasted of strawberries and pumpkin juice and were soft and plump and moved with Harry's, knowing the movements as well as any dance.

When Ginny pulled back slightly, Harry sighed deeply. "That was better than last year," Harry said breathlessly. "So much better!"

* * *

><p>The rest of Harry's morning was spent under the sunshine, laying on the grass with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They talked about the party that was set to happen tonight and how Ron's favourite Quidditch team were doing in the league. Ron and Ginny had a 'loud discussion' about who would win the league; Ginny was convinced the Holyhead Harpies would win but Ron stood tall and true to the Chudley Cannons, justifying their recent losses with the fact that their Seeker had been out with an injury.<p>

Hermione and Harry had no idea about the Quidditch leagues but as they watched Ron and Ginny argue viciously, they couldn't help but roll around in the grass laughing. The bickering was quite tame and verbal until Ginny pulled out her wand on Ron and hovered it inches from Ron's nose.

"One more word and I'll Bat-Bogey Hex you straight to St Mungo's."

Ron's face was drained of all colour and left him looking whiter than a ghost. He opened his mouth to stutter something but he seemed incapable to pronouncing his own name. Harry and Hermione had stopped laughing and were frozen on the spot, their eyes flickering from Ron to Ginny. No one took in a breath.

And then her wand dropped to her side and Ginny was laughing at Ron's face. Harry and Hermione laughed too but Ron was still frozen in his place, his breathing grounded to a halt. Ginny climbed to her feet and was dancing around Ron, laughing and skipping without a care in the world. "Thankyou. Thankyou," she said, bending her torso and bowing to the floor, her hair falling over her face.

"Ron? Ron? Will you just breathe? She was just kidding." Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Ron finally exhaled deeply and tried to laugh but he still saw himself under threat. He mumbled something but no one could make it out.

"That was an Oscar-winning performance, love," Harry said, tugging Ginny back to the grass and brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her lips quickly but neither liked to display their affection often so the kiss only last seconds but Ginny turned to Ron and apologized.

* * *

><p>"Go straight into the tent there," Bill said to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, pointing them towards the gigantic tent that looked like a circus arena. It stood high and tall in the middle of the Weasley's garden. Neville nodded to Bill and Luna pecked his cheek before they both passed through the gate, Luna smiling and skipping.<p>

It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon and most of the guests had arrived. Mrs Weasley had been trapped in the kitchen all day, preparing food for the evening. Every time someone came in, she shooed them away with her wand. Ron came out looking petrified one time; it having been the second time a wand had been threatened in his face.

Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive and immediately, they were set to work. Fleur was making herself useful in the kitchen, assisting Mrs Weasley and keeping on top of the dishes while Bill helped Ron and Hermione put the tent up. Bill and Ron then found themselves casting _'Geminio' _on a table and chair and moving their duplicates around the room under the bossy direction of Hermione who also managed to watch over the men and decorate the entire tent, interior and exterior.

Red and gold streamers hung everywhere, from the tip of the tent to the floor. Several balloons were tied together and weighted down in the middle of the table. The balloons all had designs on them that Ginny drew herself: lightning bolts, DA's logo, Harry's portrait. Hermione had them jinxed them so they flashed in every colour and Harry's would occasionally stick his tongue out or smile extra.

The only people who weren't slaving away, were Harry and Ginny, who were happily but forcibly kept in Ginny's bedroom. Ginny's only task while the others were busy running around was to keep Harry inside and away from all the windows. So together they lay on her bed, Harry twisting and twirling his wand to make different shapes in mid-air where as Ginny stuck to a pencil and sketch pad. Harry's drawings were much more simple compared to Ginny's which included shading and extreme detail.

After being locked away for over an hour, Harry and Ginny finally heard movements coming up the stairs so they stopped what they were doing. "Ze guests ar' already arriving. You should start getting ready 'Arry," Fleur said from outside Ginny's door. Harry waited until her footsteps had disappeared before beginning to turn his wand around in the air.

"Come on, we should start getting ready," Ginny said, putting her sketch pad and pencil on her nightstand and moving into a sitting up position.

"Wait," Harry said, pushing her back to the bed. "Watch this." Harry raised his wand and started moving it around. Red hot lava came shooting out of the end of Harry's wand up it wasn't dangerous; it just stayed suspended in the air. He first drew a big red heart and then he started writing inside the heart. _'H.P & G.W'_.

Ginny was in awe at Harry's artwork that stayed suspended above her head. "It's beautiful," she said, turning on her side to look at Harry. "But we should get ready. It's rude to be late to your own birthday party." And together the pair got up and started to get dressed into something more appropriate for the occasion.

* * *

><p>"Everyone hush up," Hermione said, crouching behind a table next to Ron. "Harry is on his way down."<p>

Everyone was hiding behind the various tables and chairs. Although the party wasn't a surprise, Harry had no idea how many people would turn up and many had. There were at least 100 people in the tent but it was hard to be sure because everyone was moving around. All of Dumbledore's Army was there, along with most of Harry's year, apart from the Slytherins. The original Gryffindor Quidditch team were there as well as all of Harry's Hogwarts professors and many members of the Ministry including the remainder of the Order.

Ginny was standing behind Harry, reaching up to cover his eyes and together they walked into the tent just as silence had fallen. "Just keep walking," she said, having to look under Harry's arm to see where she was leading him. Steering clear of a table that was hiding George and Chaser, Angelina Johnson, Ginny saw George wink at her and she managed to shepherd Harry into the middle of the tent where he would be ambushed with cheers any second now.

Nodding to Hermione, Ginny took her hands away from Harry eyes and moved next to his side. At the same time, Hermione shouted "NOW!" and everyone jumped up from where they were hiding, cheering and whooping.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The tent erupted with people and small firecrackers, probably supplied by George, were fired into the air above Harry's head. Suddenly people were swarming towards Harry and Ginny. Harry took a step back and tried to shield Ginny at the same time but she stood firmly at his side, gripping his hand kindly.

"Happy birthday Harry," Neville said, being the first to arrive in front of Harry. He straightened his tie and shook Harry's spare hand strongly. Afterwards he stood back and put his arm around Luna who skipped the short distance to Harry, her prized radish earrings dangling freely from her earlobes.

"Happy birthday Harry. I hope you like your present." Luna leaded closer to whisper something into Harry's ear. "It's a charm necklace. It'll keep the nargles away." Harry smiled and waved them off. He had always appreciated the simplicity of Luna's mind. Luna hugged Ginny briefly and skipped off, dragging a love struck Neville behind.

* * *

><p>Once Harry had shook everyone's hand, the party really began. Mrs Weasley carefully levitated platters of homemade food from the kitchen and placed each other of the buffet table so everyone could help themselves. Everyone took a plate and formed a not so orderly line up the table. There was every type of food available. Platters of honey-cured ham: potatoes smothered in melted butter: garden salads piled high. Harry had never seen such a large amount of food except for feasts at Hogwarts but those feasts took days of preparations and at least a dozen elves at hand.<p>

"Mrs Weasley, you are the best," Harry exclaimed in amazement, kissing her on the cheek before proceeding to a table with a mound of food on his plate. Ginny nodded in agreement and went to sit next to Harry.

"Bloody hell Mum. You've really out done yourself this time," Ron declared, picking up both his plates and trying to balance both plates without wobbling them onto the floor. He managed to make it to the table before his hands lost feeling and he dropped the plates with a clank of china on the wooden table next to Harry. Hermione soon joined them along with Neville, Luna, George, Bill and Fleur.

The whole atmosphere was electrifying. Laughter was coming from all directions and smiles were on everyone's faces although Harry's was the widest. Some smiles were strained. Like Dennis Creevey who obviously wished his brother was there to celebrate too because it was a perfect photo opportunity. And Lavender Brown who kept looking at Ron with eyes deep with longing. Hermione had seen the looks but didn't show that she felt threatened. She just held on to Ron tighter than normal.

Once the congregation had finished feasting, Mrs Weasley levitated the plates back to the kitchen a table at a time. When Mrs Weasley cleared the final table, Harry's, she nodded subtly and Ginny stood up and bent over towards Harry.

"I'll be back in a second," she murmured directly into his ear before kissing his cheek and ducking out of the tent in pursuit of her mother.

"Do you know what Ginny's doing?" Harry asked, turning to Ron looking thoroughly confused. Ginny said she would stay by his side for the duration of his birthday and that she didn't want to spend a second of it apart. And there she went, walking away from Harry, leaving him knowing something wasn't right.

Ron smirked at Harry and Hermione was grinning from ear to ear behind him. "Patience Harry. She'll be back any second now." Ron's eyes went out of focus and secretly he refocused them on the door to the Burrow that was behind Harry He saw Ginny coming back and knew he had to distract Harry.

"Are you having a good time?"

"It's the best. Your mother has really outdone herself this time." Harry was trying to analyse Ron's expression and body language but all that had happened was his ears had turned the burning shade of crimson but they did that so often that Harry rarely knew the cause anymore.

"She really has …" Ron let his words trail off as he stole a glance at Ginny and saw her entering the tent.

Everyone but Harry spotted Ginny and Luna stood up on her chair and started waving her arms around as if she was conducting an orchestra. A singsong broke out from everyone and Ron's Weasley traits portrayed him. "Surprise!" He shouted over the song before joining in.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"This is so embarrassing RON!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"It was Ginny's idea HARRY!"

"Happy birthday to Harry!" A few people whooped loudly including George who was holding a party popper that was most likely enchanted.

"Happy birthday to you!" The crowd erupted with cheering as Ginny manoeuvred herself around the crowd, holding Harry's alight cake in her hands. She was smiling brilliantly, the light from the 18 candles flickering in front of her face, illuminating her beautiful features. Luna was bowing in the crowd, the look of exhaustion painted all over her body. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Ginny took the last two steps towards Harry and all of a sudden, everyone was crowding around him, cheering and yelling what could only be described as noise. Harry got a look at the cake and couldn't help but laugh. A chocolate cake had been cut into the shape of a lightning bolt that matched his identically. Written in white chocolate icing was the number '18' and lots of stars were scattered up and down the bolt as were the candles.

Preparing himself, Harry sucked in a breath through his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't need much time to consider his wish. Everything else had fallen into place. As the last of the air entered his mouth, Harry was ready to exhale. "Happy birthday Harry," Ginny whispered and Harry surprisingly heard over all the noise and with those words, Harry exhaled and extinguished the candles.

* * *

><p>Chocolate cake had always been a favourite of Harry's. He loved the rich taste dancing on his tongue. It had been a rare thing at the Dursley's. They never celebrated Harry's birthday and they never bought chocolate because of Dudley's weight issue.<p>

However Harry was compensating for that loss. Ginny had insisted on him having the biggest bit and she cut out the '18' that was in the middle. But one piece wasn't enough to satisfy him and when anyone advised him to stop, he would playfully accuse them of wanting the cake to themselves and take another slice cautiously.

Once the cake had vanished, a stage appeared at one end of the tent, complete with musical instruments and microphones. The tables were pushed to the edges of the tent and all the teenagers rushed to get a position in front of the stage. Most adults resumed their seats on the moved chairs and the conversations flowed easily.

Dumbledore's Band walked onto the stage, all wearing t-shirts advertising their band, with sponsors from the Three Broomsticks and Hogwarts that had logos plastered on the backs. The band was made up of Ernie Macmillan on drums, Terry Boot on bass, Dean Thomas on guitar and Cho Chang performing vocals. A surprise to the band was Luna who climbed up onto the stage, holding a triangle. They introduced themselves and then the music kicked in and everyone was bouncing up and down, arms in the air, cheering loudly.

Harry was stuck in the middle, holding Ginny's hand and partying hard with everyone surrounding him. Hermione had the best view of the band as she swayed on top of Ron's shoulders: he looked like he was about to pass out but at the same him he managed to cheer and have fun. Many followed their example and soon many were perched on the shoulders of others.

The band played well into the night and yet no one ran out of energy. Sweat was dripping down everyone but no one cared. The music was too loud that some adults worried that Muggles might hear it from the village but the party pressed on and soon everyone was collapsed on the floor, conjuring blankets out of thin air and settling down for the night.

Many adults were returning home. Hagrid left first saying he had to get back to Grawp or else he'll start crying and flood Fang. The Hogwarts' professors were second but not before Professor Slughorn got a picture to display on his wall of fame of him with Harry and Ginny. Andromeda Tonks and Teddy left when he started crying and no one knew what to do. Harry cooed at the little one but he still persisted on crying, his hair changing to every colour of the rainbow. Before they could leave, Ginny leaned over and kissed Teddy on the cheek and whispered "Teddybear," to him. Sure enough, Ginny's magical touch had made Teddy stop crying and they sent a dumbfounded Andromeda on her way home.

Everything was quiet and all that could be heard was the hushed voices of people in their own conversations. Harry got a blanket from inside the Burrow and settled down with Ginny next to Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna. Hermione was tracing shapes on Ron's chest and he was pulling his fingers through her hair, sometimes encountering a knot and tugging a bit too hard. On the other side of Harry, Luna was already comatose and Neville was talking to Seamus on the other side on him.

Ginny pulled the covers up to her neck and snuggled closer to Harry. "Has it been a good birthday?" Her voice sounded like the wind and only Harry could hear her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was stroking her fingers through his black hair.

"Of course. The best," Harry hushed, kissing Ginny's forehead and leaving his lips on her skin. "But it's not over yet." He moved a bit lower and his lips found hers easily, as if they had grown a magnetic attraction as time went on. Or maybe it had always been there.

Ginny pulled back. "Do you want your present?" She felt Harry nod and she put her hand down her dress into her bra.

"Whoa!" Harry said, his hand clasped around her wrist and holding it there so it was unable to move. "I'm not doing that with you when everyone is around us. I'm right next to your brother Ginevra," Harry hissed, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Ginny laughed quietly and wriggled her arm so Harry would let go. "You have a dirty mind Potter. This dress doesn't have any pockets, where else am I to keep it?" Ginny pulled out a small fabric bag that had been tied with a ribbon at the top. "Here you are," she whispered, handing it to Harry.

Carefully Harry untied the knot and opened the bag, pouring the contents into his hand. There, resting in his palm, was a leather plaited bracelet. It was made of three strands of leather; one red, one black and one gold. They had been twisted and plaited and tied at either end. "It's beautiful." Harry fumbled with it in his hand, turning it over and stroking the plait, feeling how the leather had been constructed.

"I made it," Ginny said proudly, taking the bracelet from Harry and wrapping it around his wrist and tying it in place. "Just for you."

"I love it," Harry said, kissing the bracelet on his wrist. "I love you," he said, tipping her head up slightly with his nose and kissing her passionately into the night.


	2. First Days

**September 1st, 1998**

"Ginny, are you ready?"

Taking an 360° rotation of her room, Ginny's hand stroked her duvet on her bed and she was satisfied that she had everything for Hogwarts. Her eyes fell on the pillow where Harry's head usually rested. This would be the last time she and Harry would stay in this bed until she broke up for the Christmas holidays. She reached over and picked up his pillow, burying her face in its cotton fabric, inhaling the scent of her loved one, memorizing it for future purposes.

The summer had been absolute bliss. She spent her days in the garden, exploring the bordering fields and Apparating to Diagon Alley for a visit to George and an ice-cream. By night, she would curl up by Harry's side next to the fire. Sometimes Ron and Hermione would join them but they left after Harry's birthday to find her parents in Australia. Bill and Fleur would occasionally stay for mugs of hot chocolate. However Harry and Ginny were usually by themselves which they both didn't mind. The summer had definitely been absolute bliss and now it had ended.

She had woken up on Harry's chest by the sun breaking through the curtains. They stayed in bed for as long as they could before Mrs Weasley started banging a metal saucepan with a ladle, awaking the whole house. Excitable chatter filled the breakfast table as everyone was going their separate ways today. Hermione and Ginny were going back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron were moving into 12 Grimmauld Place to be closer to the Ministry where they would later today start Auror training. Once breakfast was over with, Harry and Ron Apparated to London to take the rest of their belongings to Grimmauld Place while Ginny and Hermione went to check they had packed everything they would need for Hogwarts.

And now Ginny was sitting on her bed, engulfing herself in Harry's scent from his pillow. She heard footsteps echoing up towards her room. Opening her trunk hastily, she bundled Harry's pillow inside and slammed it shut, sitting on it just as Harry knocked gently on the door and came inside.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I think so. Can you take my trunk down?" She latched the buckle and pulled it towards Harry. She picked up the cage that housed her birthday present, a male Barn Owl with reddish auburn coloured feathers and a pearly white belly called Barney, and she followed Harry, who's body was completely tense as he lifted the trunk down the stairs.

"Harry? You're a wizard," Ginny said, trying not to giggle at Harry's suffering.

"I know Ginny. Thankyou." When Harry spoke, his breath was heavy and deep and the sound of his voice was masked with panting. He stopped on a step that was the first in a set going in a different direction so there was room for him to drop the trunk and catch his breath.

Ginny couldn't help herself this time. She burst into a fit of giggles but when Harry shot her a scowl, she had to stifle her giggles. "Harry, you're a wizard. Why don't you do what most wizards would do?"

The expression on Harry's face was one that was worthy of a picture. His head was cocked to the side with his eyebrows pulled together in a frown and a purse pouting on his lips. "What are you talking about?" he said, resting his body on the nearby banister rail.

"Levitate the trunk Harry!" Ginny said sternly and Harry turned a blushing pink in his cheeks as he pulled out his wand from his back pocket and with a flick he had learnt in his first year, the trunk lifted itself and proceeding down the stairs with Harry, Ginny and a caged Barney following. "Bloody hell," Ginny exhaled loudly under her breath. "Here you are, defeater of Voldemort and yet you don't think to levitate the trunk. They will kick you out of Auror School if they hear of this," Ginny teased, interlacing her fingers around his and following the trunk out of the Burrow.

"Oh my god, Ginny you are just so funny," Harry said, putting on a girly false tone and pretending to laugh frantically. This made Ginny laugh and she nudged him playfully as she had the suspicion he was mimicking her. The nudge made Harry lose focus and the trunk zoomed upwards in the air.

"I got it," Hermione called, drawing her wand from inside her jacket and raising it to the sky. Sure enough, the trunk was led back to the ground, right next to the open boot of the Ministry car that had been hired.

"Some wizard you are," Ginny said playfully before skipping towards the end of the garden.

* * *

><p>Platform 9 ¾ was bursting with goodbyes. Everyone was kissing their parents and joining their friends aboard the brilliant red steam engine. Some of the first year mothers were crying, flapping white handkerchiefs around. Others were straightening out their children's clothes and piling their children with bags like a mule.<p>

Near the back of the train, Ron and Hermione were stood in a loving embrace, their eyes fixed on each other and the surrounding noise blocked out by their own will power. Ron's hand reached for Hermione's cheek to wipe a single teardrop that had formed.

"Don't cry Hermione. I'll be in Hogsmeade every weekend to see you."

"I know." Hermione's voice cracked with tears. "But it won't be the same without you."

"Come on." Ron pulled her up against his body and kissed her hair, stroking it sweetly. "It'll be fine. With all the classes you are taking, you'll barely have time to miss me."

"I love you," Hermione whispered, pulling away so she could look at his face. "I love you Ronald Weasley."

"I love you too Hermione."

The pair shared a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Ginny's farewell to Harry was less tearful in comparison. She had hugged her mother and father and it was now time to face the inevitable and say goodbye to Harry. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, at least not in front of Harry. He had already seen enough of her crying on the days that followed the Battle of Hogwarts.<p>

She allowed herself to be pulled in to his chest, his head fitting on top of her like a perfect jigsaw and she stroked the part of bare skin that was exposed on his chest. "It's going to be weird at Hogwarts. Now that you aren't there." Her fingers started tracing a figure of eight at the bottom of his neck where the skin hugged the bone and outlined a hollow space.

"I won't be far Ginny. You'll see me every weekend," Harry said, inhaling deeply and sighing almost depressingly. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Bursting into laughter, Ginny looked up at Harry and saw his eyes glazed over with potential tears. "That was slightly cheesy Harry. You should use this time apart to think of better lines." She reached up to ruffle his hair with her fingers and then she left her hand to rest on his cheek.

"I love you Ginny." Harry was deadly serious now. His face was close to crying and Ginny knew that she only needed one of Harry's tears to set her off.

Her thumb flexed across his cheek, right under his left eye. "I love you too Harry." He sighed deeply as if he needed reassurance. "Let's depart happy. I don't want my last memory of you to be a crying version."

Harry blinked hard and when he opened his eyes, he smiled brightly. His emerald eyes were dazzling in the sunlight and Ginny smiled warmly at the sight. His eyes had always been Ginny's favourite feature. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and they were, along with the person they belonged to, her most treasured possession.

"We shall kiss but only for a second and then I shall walk onto that train, wave to you around the bend and see you on Saturday."

Tipping her head up towards the sky, her lips soon found Harry's and they were kissed like they had in their bedroom. The movements weren't the same because they were in public but the feelings were similar. Happy. Heaven. Beauty. Bliss.

"I'll see you on Saturday," Harry whispered and stepped back next to Ron who was on the brink of tears as Ginny and Hermione climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. The carriage door banged shut and Ginny pulled the window so she and Hermione could wave out of the window. Hermione's eyes were streaming tears and Ron was breaking into a silent sob.

"I never thought you'd be one to cry Ron." Neville was standing behind Harry and Ron. He smiled happily and stood next to Harry. "I came to wave Luna off."

Harry turned back to Ginny and saw Luna's head poking out of the window. All three of them were waving and smiling: although Hermione's face wasn't a happy one. A high pitched whistle filled the station and the train let of steam. Some of the mothers let out a wail. The clock struck 11am and the train's pistons started to roll and warm up for the long journey. Harry waved at Ginny who was blowing kisses to him. Smiling widely, Harry plucked a kiss out of the air and held his closed fist right by his heart. He kept waving until Ginny disappeared around the corner and then the station fell silent.

Parents were scattered, sobbing silently and be escorted from the station floor. Harry and Ron said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and watched as they left through the brick wall. Over the course of 10 minutes, Ron had become a sobbing, nervous, love-struck cry baby.

"Come on Ron. Let's get a butterbeer down your throat before we go to the Ministry." Harry wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and Ron turned towards Harry's shirt and cried heavily, the tears staining Harry. "Are you coming Neville?"

Neville nodded swiftly and the three of them exited through the brick wall.

Harry had managed to persuade Ron to calm down and the three of them left Kings Cross Station relatively happy: Neville and Harry's happiness made up for Ron's sorrow. They piled into a glossy black taxi and Harry gave the driver directions to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>"My grandmother is so excited that I'm training to be an Auror. Fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts is the best thing I ever did." Neville took another sip of his Firewhisky and winced as it travelled down his throat, leaving a burning sensation to the middle of his chest where it finally subsided.<p>

The 3 of them had been sat in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron guzzling butterbeer nervously as they waited anxiously for the clock to strike 1pm so they could Apparate into the Atrium and begin their training. Ron had quickly forgotten about Hermione when the realisation of what he was about to do came to light. He started gulping butterbeers down and taking regular trips to the bathroom to relieve himself.

When Ron returned from his fifth trip to the bathroom, his face had gone bright red and Harry knew he would start hyperventilating if he didn't get another butterbeer down his throat. "I got you a water Ron. I think you've had too much butterbeer." Ron sat down and instantly, his lips were on the glass, taking small but frequent sips.

"Your parents would be so proud to know that you are following in their footsteps," Harry replied, resuming his conversation with Neville. "You were so brave. I mean, dealing with the Carrows, killing the snake, leading Dumbledore's Army into battle. I bet the ladies were in love with you."

Neville laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah kind of." His face turned a Weasley red and he looked down at his hands bashfully. "I've had a thing for Luna since Dumbledore's Army started. Obviously I didn't want to say anything. I didn't think I could but when I saw fighting, something triggered inside me and I ran up to her and kissed her. I'd never kissed anyone before. And then she told me I smelled of success and Stupefied a Death Eater that was creeping up behind us. It was the best experience ever."

Harry smiled as Neville told his battle romance. He too had a memory of the battle when he kissed Ginny in the middle of utter chaos. The kiss had managed to wrap all his thoughts up and send them to Ginny's brain. _I love you so much. Remember that if I don't come back. _The kiss had been desperate but like Neville, it was one of Harry's best experiences.

"Well I think you make a wonderful couple. You both deserve some happiness."

"You and Ginny deserve happiness too. I remember when I took her to the Yule Ball in fourth year." Neville face made it look like he'd just said something he shouldn't. "You aren't angry at me are you Harry?" Neville asked timidly, shying away from Harry.

Harry laughed and not knowing what to do, Neville laughed too but it was strained and nervous. "Of course, I'm not angry. I'm glad you took her and had a great time. I was a bit preoccupied at the time to realise my feelings towards her." Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and wondered what Ginny was doing right about now.

The clock struck 1pm and all three of them stood up, said 'goodbye' to Tom who was polishing a glass behind the bar, and then they Apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Ron is not going to find someone better. He's crazy about you." Ginny had been dealing with Hermione's sobs for well over an hour and she was starting to go insane. She looked over at Luna who had her head resting on the compartment window and was reading this month's issue of the Quibbler upside down. Enviously, Ginny wanted to scowl at her. She could easily tune out Hermione's sob and focus on whatever she wanted which left Ginny to deal with the continuous sobs.<p>

"How do you know? How does anyone know anything these days?" Hermione's voice broke several times and raised and faltered numerous octaves. "I bet there is a beautiful instructor leading Auror training and they'll fly off into the sunset on a Hippogriff."

Letting out a sigh of angst, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you hear how crazy you sound Hermione? Ron couldn't get another girl just as much as you can't get a bad grade. Now pull yourself together."

Hermione nodded silently and dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. "You're right," she repeated several times. "You're absolutely right." She smiled bravely and pushed herself into a conversation about the subjects they were taking that year.

"Who's going to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"I don't know. McGonagall is keeping it under wraps." Ginny turned on the bench and pulled her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. "I hope it's someone that likes us to use our magic. We're all like a year behind."

"I spoke to the new Headmistress at Harry's party." Luna didn't stray from the Quibbler as she spoke in her dreamy, dazed voice.

"Did she mention anything about the new professor?" Hermione's face lit up and Ginny smiled, knowing that Ron wasn't at the frontal of her mind. She leaned towards Luna, excitedly about what information she had acquired.

Luna rested her Quibbler on her lap and started twisting her fingers up to the sky and then back down. "Yes."

"And?" Hermione was about to fall off her seat in anticipation.

"She said that there would be a new professor for the post."

"We know that Luna. Anything else?"

"Nope."

Ginny laughed, resting her head on her knees. After a moment of rage, Hermione managed to calm herself down and laugh too. It was only Luna who was searching the ceiling of the compartment for something but she seemed to give up and quickly clutched at her necklace. It was the same she had given to Harry for his birthday.

"What's wrong Luna?" Ginny managed between laughs."

Luna's eyes were ablaze with worry. "There are Nargles in here."

"How do you know?"

"They have been known to make people laugh uncontrollably."

This set Ginny and Hermione into another spiral of laughter as Luna frantically looked around the compartment.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone! I'm Kameron Wilson, Head of the Auror Office and as of today, your new boss." A tall, slim built wizard stood into front of Harry. With sandy brown hair stopping at his shoulders and eyes bluer than a cloudless sky, Kameron didn't look like a wizard. Maybe a surfer or volleyball player. His tanned skin suggested he belonged on a beach. But he smiled genuinely and seemed to enjoy being a part of the new revolutionised Ministry of Magic.<p>

Kameron stretched his arms out and clicked his fingers. "Today is just about you showing us your skills. We want to see where you are in your education and then tomorrow, you will be assigned a mentor, a Auror that you will shadow and assist when needed, and a timetable will be given to you, telling you when and where your classes are."

A red headed stocky man stepped up to the right of Kameron Wilson and cleared his throat. Harry and Ron recognised Percy instantly and smiled at each other. "If you'd like to follow me, I'll be leading you to the training hall." Immediately, Percy turned on his heels and started down the corridor. Those that hadn't been listening had to sprint to catch up.

The inside of the training hall reminded Harry of his hours in the Room of Requirement with Dumbledore's Army. There were bookshelves stacked to the ceiling and stretching the length of an entire wall. Mannequins were lined up opposite and Harry guess those would be their targets. There were some sofas in the corner and spare cushions lined up on top of each other.

"Welcome to the training hall which will also be your common room where a buffet will appear everyday at lunchtime." Percy gestured to the room with wide open arms. He was constantly smiling and Harry assumed he must be working high up and close with the Minister himself. "Most of your practical work will take place here and all of your classrooms are further down the hall so saying you were lost won't work as an excuse." A couple of people sighed deeply and Harry heard Seamus Finnigan murmur 'Rats' under his breath.

"If you could all line up across the length the of the hall, Kameron will take you through the introduction." Percy beckoned to the door and everyone hurried into a line. Harry was wedged between Ron and Seamus but many were disappointed that they hadn't secured a place next to him. Already his celebrity persona was betraying him. It wasn't even the first day.

Wilson entered the hall and walked up and down the line of potential Aurors, Percy stalking behind the Head of Auror but always keeping a one step distance. Once he had returned to where he had begun, he asked everyone to draw their wands. Everyone scrabbled in their pockets whilst Harry and Ron had theirs drawn instantly. Months of being on the run had heightened their senses and reflexes. As Harry looked around he saw Seamus and others still searching and once they had found them, there were strangely disarmed instantly. Wands were shooting up the line into the open hand of Wilson.

"All those without wands could be dead by now if you had been facing a Death Eater." Wilson stalked back up the line and Percy followed like a lost puppy. Every so often, he would pause and hand a wand back. "Your wand is your weapon," he said, as he paused in front of Harry and handed Seamus his wand. "Sometimes, your only weapon. Be first to draw and you'll be last to stand." He continued down the line and when he got to the last person, he stopped and Percy hurried to stand behind him.

"Now first, I want each of you in turn to cast a Patronus. I hope you are all familiar with what one is." Harry looked around and saw all of Dumbledore's Army smiling and smirking. They had covered this in a lesson and Harry knew that they all could perform one very well. As Wilson walked back up the line, one person would cast their patronus and white mist would blast out of the end of their wand. Sometimes the mist took the form of an animal but not everyone had it mastered. Harry felt an unusual nervousness when any member of the DA was asked to perform but he guessed it was if they went wrong, it was because he didn't teach them well enough. But no one had let him down; all taking full animal apparitions.

Kameron and Percy paused to the left of Ron and Harry caught a glimpse of a smile on Percy's lips as his brother muttered the incantation and a Jack Russell Terrier burst from his wand and pranced around the room, barking at a mannequin. Many laughed and Harry even heard a laugh come from the head Auror himself, even though he was looking at his clipboard. He nodded to Ron and immediately the barking dog was blown away with the non-existent wind.

"Harry Potter, if you would."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry said clearly, filling his head up with thoughts of his mother and father and as a new addition, Ginny and as a result, he watched his father erupt out of his wand in his Animagus form. The stag leaped into the air and landed gracefully on all fours. It turned to face Harry and started launching its head back and Harry knew it was cheerful because he was. However Harry noticed a difference in his patronus. It was real; at least it looked like it was real. It was opaque and pure white instead of a ghostly translucent form it had always assumed and Harry knew it was because of his added memories of Ginny that made it so real.

Everyone was watching Harry's patronus in awe. As he looked around, he saw that mouths had fell to the floor. Even Ron's. He guessed that nobody had ever seen his patronus like this. Harry smiled bashfully and Kameron managed a croaky 'thank you'. He dropped his wand hand to his side but the stag didn't disappear as Ron's did. It remained thrashing around the hall, cantering from wall to wall. Beside him, Harry could hear Ron's murmurs. "Wow!" Percy nearly dropped his clipboard and notes along with it but managed to keep hold of them. Wilson's head was on the verge of whiplash at the amount of times his head jerked from Harry's wand and his prancing patronus.

"How are …? But you're ….?" The Head Auror was constantly flashing his head around the room with a confused expression and eyes bulging out of the sockets until it seemed he became dizzy from the sudden movements. "How are you doing that Potter? Your wand is down."

"I don't know," Harry started shaking his head frantically. "It's never been so clear and it always disappears when I put my wand down."

"Do you think you can make it disappear?" Percy asked, his eyes watching the stag.

"I'll try." Harry lifted his wand and the stag started to trot towards him with his head held high. As Harry pointed the wand at a version of his father, the stag dropped his head and as his nose touched the tip of his wand, he started to float away, particle by particle, just like Ron's Jack Russell Terrier.

"Thankyou Mr Potter," Wilson said, nodding to Harry before moving on Seamus who managed to produce an adequate fox. But no one managed to produce a creature with such clarity.

The rest of the induction went by without a hitch. All the members of the DA managed to complete all the tasks set but everyone waited anxiously when it was Harry's turn. But nothing extraordinary happened like the patronus. He managed to disarm a mannequin and several people Harry didn't know clapped frantically when they watched Harry cast _'Expelliarmus'. _Like the others, he successfully used _'Stupefy'_, _'Reducto' _and _'Bombarda' _and smiled bashfully as everyone clapped. Of course everyone clapped for everyone but Harry seemed to acquire more than most.

"I want one more spell from you all and then we shall call it a day I think," Kameron said, nodding to Percy slowly and smiling, stretching his arms out once again and making a clicking sound with his knuckles. Percy nodded and almost bowed to Wilson before walking over to a cupboard that was taller than him and within, revealing a mannequin that was slightly bigger than all the rest and wore a mask that Death Eater were said to have wore during publications of their Dark Arts. It was wheeled out into the centre of the hall and Percy then returned to Wilson's side.

Stepping forwards, gesturing to the mannequin, the Head Auror smiled, revealing his sparkling pearly whites. "This is a Erised Bot."

Harry marvelled at the name and remembered where he had heard it before. He raised his hand and Wilson nodded to him. "Is it of any relation to the Mirror of Erised, sir?" He felt every pair of eyes on his face and blushed embarrassment at his interruption.

"It is in fact Mr Potter. I'm surprised. Not many people know about the mirror. For those that are confused by Mr Potter's question, the Mirror of Erised is a magical mirror that was once home at Hogwarts. It is said that anyone that looks into the mirror, will see their deepest desires reflected back at them. Is that what you experienced?"

"Yes sir, Ron and I found it in our first year at Hogwarts. It also showed me where the Philosopher's Stone was when I was battling Quirinus Quirrell. I didn't realised that were other items with such magical properties."

Wilson was deep in the story and looked disappointed when Harry wrapped it up swiftly. "Oh yes. The mirror is not alone. Thankyou for sharing Mr Potter. Today you'll be casting a spell of your choice on the Erised Bot to showcase your talents. I want you to use the best spell you know. Walk up to the Bot, whisper your spell and then step back and cast away. The Erised Bot will show the signs that your spell has worked, even though it won't be damaged. Let's start from the bottom of the list shall we." He looked down at Percy's clipboard and smiled. "Mr Weasley, I do believe that means you. In your own time."

Suddenly, Ron started panicking and sweating as he stepped up to the Bot and paused in front of it. Harry saw him wiped his hands on his trousers and was surprised when his wand didn't slip from his fingertips. With a panic-stricken expression, Ron glanced back at Harry, who smiled encouragingly, and then at Percy, who sneaked a thumbs up. He reached up to the Bot's daunting mask and whispered to it. It nodded slowly and Ron took 5 steps back, raising his wand.

"_Confringo," _he bellowed and everyone looked at the Bot for a reaction. Nothing happened for a few seconds and someone started to laugh, thinking Ron had done something wrong. All of a sudden, the mannequin burst into flames. Ron smirked at everyone in the line and looked at Harry for reassurance. Like Percy, Harry smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Wilson flicked his wand and the flames stopped, leaving no evidence that it had ever caught on fire.

"Thankyou Mr Weasley, who's next?"

* * *

><p>"Firstly I would like to welcome all new first years. It's a pleasure to have you join our school." Professor McGonagall looked around at the four long tables. All the students were staring up at her with wide, innocent eyes, believing and absorbing every words she uttered. It was moments like these where she missed Dumbledore and his wisdom.<p>

"Before the feast begins, I would like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hestia Jones. She will be taking on the troublesome post and I'm sure you will join me in wishing her the best." Minerva started clapping and gestured to a small, black haired witch that stood up, smiling and waved slightly as she pivoted towards the four tables before sitting down and staring at her hands.

Looking back at the students, Minerva smiled and ceased clapping. Everyone else soon followed. "I would also like to introduce our teacher for Muggle Studies, Professor Bertie Cooks. I expect the same reception towards Professor Cooks as Professor Jones." Again the teacher stood up and everyone clapped until he sat down and McGonagall was looking forward.

"We went through hell last year. I won't deny it. I won't dress it up. Our precious school became corrupt and wounded. If many of you could have seen the state this castle was in last term, you'd assume you were in a different Hogwarts. But after intense efforts from the staff and resident house-elves, we managed to transform the rubble back into our loving home.

"Today we begin anew. The Memorial Gardens are open for all and I hope you shall treat it and those buried below with respect. Everyone lost someone last year but all I ask is that you do their memory proud and try to best in all aspects of your life. Including your school work.

"Now enough of the lectures. Let the feast begin!"

* * *

><p>Harry stood face to face with the Erised Bot. He had already whispered his spell and the mannequin had nodded although it took longer than it had with others. He raised his wand and smiled. It wasn't his best spell but it was the one he was most proud of. The memories that came with it would soon overwhelmed him so he had to do his spell soon.<p>

"_Sectumsempra." _A ray of light shot out of his wand and hit the mannequin dead straight in the chest. After a few seconds, blood started excreting from non-existent lacerations in the shape of an 'X'. The room filled up with clapping and with a distant flick of his wand, Wilson stopped the bleeding.

"Thankyou Mr Potter. Would you mind telling us the origin of that spell? I'm afraid I've never come across it." Kameron whispered into Percy's ear and he started scribbling on his clipboard. He walked up to Harry who had returned to his spot between Ron and Seamus.

"Professor Severus Snape. He developed it when he was a student at Hogwarts."

"Interesting," Wilson murmured, turning his back on Harry and walked back up the line. "Miss Parvati Patil?"

* * *

><p>"What a day!" Ron collapsed on an armchair situated by the fire in exhaustion. The day had been long and never-ending, filled with emotions that Ron had never felt with such intensity. He reached for his hot chocolate and wrapped his cold hands around the mug, warming them up and taking a sip, feeling the hot sensation trickle down his throat.<p>

"You have a letter from Hermione," Harry said, walking into the room with Barney perched on his shoulder and two letters in his hand. "There you go," he said, passing the one addressed to Ron and then sitting on one side of the sofa; the side closest to the fire.

With a flick of his wand, Harry conjured a blanket and watched Barney flutter to the mantelpiece before reading Ginny's letter.

_Dear my beautiful Harry,_

_Today has been such a whirlwind. I miss you so much and it's weird being in Hogwarts without you. I wish you were here to hold me as I fall asleep. I think that's what I'll miss the most. Not waking up by your side. Not looking up and smiling at your beautiful eyes._

_Hermione has been crying for the majority of the day. It took her hours to stop of the train but as soon as the food trolley rolled to our compartment, she burst into tears, crying how Ron loved food. She even started to sob when the feast appeared._

_Do you remember Hestia Jones from the Order? She's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope she knows what she is teaching. You'll always be a better teacher though. We have a new Muggle Studies teacher but I wasn't really paying attention as I'm not taking the class but Hermione seemed impressed._

_I'm going to see Fred tomorrow. George said he might come up too but I'm not holding my breath. He's been doing so well. I don't think visiting him now will help._

_I miss you so much. I'm literally counting the seconds to Saturday._

_Quidditch try-outs have already got 20 applicants. I can't believe I'm Captain. I may need you help with try-outs but they won't be until the weather clears up. _

_I can't wait for your letter. Write back as soon as you get the chance. I want to hear everything about Auror Training. Is the new Head nice?_

_I love you so much Harry. And I'm so proud of you._

_Your Ginny_

_P.S; I stole your pillow from the Burrow so tonight I'll be sleeping with you. I love you._

Harry held the letter to his face and breathed it in, hoping that it was have traces of Ginny still lingering on the parchment. The scent of vanilla wafted up his nose and Harry closed his eyes, thinking of Ginny. Before he knew it, he was asleep and dreaming on him and Ginny walking along the beaches by Shell Cottage.


	3. Holyhead and Holidays

**November 7th, 1998.**

"Harry!"

Ginny's Quidditch robes whipped around her body as she ran half the length of the Great Hall and collided with Harry, jumping into his arms and spinning round in circles until she was completely dizzy and the world began to spin even when she wasn't.

"Good morning beautiful," Harry whispered, kissing her cheek tenderly and pulling her to the bench where Hermione and Ron were tucking into a full English breakfast.

It took a while before she could register her surroundings. The entire hall was looking at them both and this made her cheeks flush a brilliant crimson and her head to drop bashfully. She sat between Harry and her fellow team member Demelza Robins and held onto Harry's hand tightly.

"Good morning," she murmured dazedly as she watched Harry plated up the food she loved the most and usually always ate in the morning. The food wasn't as appealing today though and the sick feeling she'd woken up with was beginning to bubble up her stomach again.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. The famous Gryffindor versus Slytherin. A rivalry that certainly survived the war. Over the past few weeks, Ginny has had the team on the pitch, training at every chance possible. Quidditch wasn't really the top focus for the Carrows last year and the year before that, Harry had left with the last of the team apart from Ginny and Demelza so it was almost a fresh team.

As Ron leaned over for more toast, he looked at Ginny staring into space and recognised the same expression he had always worn before a game of Quidditch. "Eat something Ginny. You'll need it. Honestly." He sat back in his seat and Hermione nuzzled into his shoulder.

Ginny sighed, taking a piece of toast and nibbling on the corner

"I saw you practice last weekend darling," Harry said, shoving eggs and bacon into his mouth. "You'll win."

"And you have your Firebolt." Ron injected. "Harry was indestructible with his. That's sure to give you a big enough advantage that your team's rawness won't matter."

"I heard there are scouts here today from teams in the British and Irish Quidditch League looking for new recruits to try out in the spring," Hermione said sweetly. She looked up from her book and smiled at Ginny.

The smile was a lost cause. Ginny's neck went limp and she dropped it to the table, her forehead missing her plate by an inch. "Bloody hell!" She dropped her barely touched toast and Harry's hand and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling at the roots. "That's all I need."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron and Harry growled in unison.

Demelza turned in her seat and saw Ginny hunched over. "It's alright Ginny. We aren't that bad. Dennis is quite fast. And the Slytherins are on Cleansweeps" She rubbed Ginny's back and looked up at Harry, pleading for help. Harry nodded silently and Demelza turned back to the table.

"Come on. We're going to get some air." He took hold of Ginny's fingers and as he interlaced them, she immediately stood out of the bench. "We'll meet you on the pitch." Harry smiled and walked down the aisle, aware of all the eyes that were burning into his back. Immediately, Ginny stepped until she was close enough to wrap her arm around his body and Harry knew that the stares were on her too.

They left the Great Hall and walked onto the grounds of the castle. Harry could make out the smoke puffing from Hagrid's hut and he smiled at the memories that came with the hut. All those nights sneaking out under the cloak and breaking molars on rock cakes made him smile and miss Hogwarts. His home.

"Can we go and see Fred?" Ginny's unusually timid was muffled as she spoke into Harry's jacket but Harry had been with her so such a long period of time, they had become interlaced with their thought tracks. Harry whispered back in agreement and steered her towards the Memorial Gardens.

The flowers Ginny and Harry are laid there were slowly wilting under the cloudy sky. As the weather grew colder, the petals had started to crystallise and freeze in the midnight's dropping temperature. Ginny fell onto her knees and scooped up the frail flowers but they instantly crumbled in her grip and the broken petals trickled from her fingertips. She sighed deeply and sank into the ground.

Harry sat down on the cold ground next to her, his hand resting on Ginny's knee. He drew his wand and white roses grew from the tip, replacing the icy remains of the previous flowers. Afterwards, he put his wand in his back pocket and folded his hand into hers, being as gentle as he would with her heart.

"I wish he was here," Ginny breathed against Harry's hand as she individually kissed each of his fingers with quivering lips; but it wasn't from the cold. She rested his hand on her forehead and closed her eyes tightly. "I love the feeling of flying. With the wind violently blowing in your face the faster and higher you fly. The release of all problems and worries with nothing but the sky as your limit. I know Fred liked it too."

"He wouldn't want you to be upset for him. He'd want you to go out there and catch that Snitch."

"I know," she sighed deeply. She knew that Fred would be here, telling her to get her act together and focus. He'd probably tease her for being emotional. But he wasn't here and even the sight of a Beater's bat made a tear well up in his eye. "I know but if he was here, he could give my crap beaters some advice. Like what a bludger is. Honestly the amount of times Katherine and Alfred have hit a quaffle in practice will astound the Quidditch community."

Sensing a break down brimming, Harry pulled Ginny in for an embrace. He missed Fred too. George was obviously trying to move on but he had lost his other half and sometimes he would be heard crying in a locked room. His sentences were dropped mid-sentence, always in the hope that someone would finish it for him. He barely made a joke and every smile and laugh was strained and false. The only time Harry had ever heard George truly laugh or smile with heart was when he spoke to Ginny. Although she didn't know it, she gave life to so many people, including Harry.

"Fred would want you to walk onto that pitch, kick off the ground and fly the best you ever had. Show those scouts how well you can fly. For Fred." Harry smiled and lifted Ginny's chin up to notice a newly formed tear trickling from the corner of her eye. Quickly kissing it away, Harry's lips touched her soft, chilled cheek and move towards her lips, their plump redness gravitating him.

The kiss was swift but intimate. It felt wrong to be doing so in a memorial garden but Harry could feel the urgency in her lips and knew that Ginny needed the kiss as much as he did. Her lips began to jitter and Harry pulled her towards the exit of the gardens.

Quickly they joined the crowds that were making the journey across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Many students wished Ginny good luck for her opening game as captain. Harry could hear her breathing accelerate and squeeze her hand to let her know he was there. Just as rapidly as the nerves had come, they disappeared. Harry smiled to himself. Having the ability to make Ginny calmer was as useful as a wand.

"Good luck Ginny," a pair of high-pitched voices chimed in unison behind Harry and Ginny.

"Oh." Ginny spun on the spot and pulled Harry in a semi-circle, never relieving pressure on his grasp. Her eyes lit up as she witnessed the radical costumes in front of her. "Oh why thankyou."

A pair of twins were standing in front of Harry and Ginny wearing lion costumes from head to toe. Their manes were constructed to several different colours of yellow fabric, cut at several lengths. Black paint made the noses of their lions and also the whiskers. They were wearing mustard coloured fur fabric from head to toe and had ever made paws for their feet and hands. The girls smiled sweetly at Ginny, awaiting a reaction.

"You guys look amazing. This reminds me of when Luna wore a crazy lion's head for a Gryffindor game!" Ginny's once croaky and breathless voice was brimming with elation and happiness.

"It was Luna's idea," the twins chimed. They looked at Harry and all of a sudden, their mouths dropped. Awkwardly Harry sighed deeply and rocked back on his heels.

"Your costumes are very good," Harry said kindly, looking directly their feet.

Ginny broke the silence and laughed. "Harry this is Becky and Bethany," she said indicating to each lion that corresponded with the name. Harry waved awkwardly.

"Actually, I'm Bethany and that's Becky." They both giggled and Ginny laughed with them. Harry got the feeling that mistakes were often made.

"I'm sorry. Bethany and Becky, this is Harry."

"Happy Potter? Whoa!" The same flabbergasted expression fell upon Becky and Bethany's faces. "You're the …. The boy …" The one Harry thought was Bethany stuttered and Becky nudged her and she stopped.

"Are you in Gryffindor too?" Harry smiled. He was used to the same stuttering performance from everyone new he came across. However having two lions marvel over his presence was something new all together.

Too overwhelmed to speak, the pair just nodded in awe. Ginny laughed again and Harry smiled wider at the sound. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Becky and Bethany are first-years."

"Well it was very nice to meet you," Harry said, tipping his head down slightly in a bow. The twins giggled nervously and skipped away laughing, their tails swinging from side to side, towards the steps to the stands. "I guess I'll see you once the game is over. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione if you want."

"Sounds wonderful," Ginny said and she ran off in the other direction, heading for the changing rooms.

Harry climbed up the steps and spotted Ron and Hermione with the rest of the Weasleys. Agilely Harry made his way through the fuller formed crowd and stood next to Ron, waiting for the game to begin.

5 minutes later, cheers erupted around the pitch and the teams begin to walk out the pitch. Immediately Harry's eyes caught Ginny's blazing hair flapping in the wind and when she glanced up at him, she blew him a kiss and waved to her family with her broom. As she led her team to the centre of the pitch, Harry noticed Dennis Creevey, trailing behind Demelza Robins, looking around the stands with a face of pure astonishment, gaping at the mass crowds gathered to watch. From the stands it looked as if he gulped and Harry could completely understand.

The team stopped in the middle where Madam Hooch stood with a trunk rattling on the ground by her foot. Ginny stepped forward, exchanged words and shook the Slytherin captain's hand firmly. The two parted and Ginny rejoined her team for a few last words of encouragement to them all. They broke and took their positions on their brooms, kicking off the floor gently and rising several metres off the ground. Dennis quickly flew to the three high hoops and waited in anticipation.

Madam Hooch released the bludger from the confines of the trunk and the Golden Snitch fluttered in lightning speed off out of sight. Taking hold of the Quaffle, Madam Hooch launched it into the high and blew her whistle, piercing the silence.

The crowd exploded with cheering and excitement and Demelza dived for the Quaffle and quickly snatched it out of the air just before a Slytherin Chaser. She swerved out of the path of another and threw the Quaffle to a fellow team mate. The commentary supplied the name; Jessica Bell, sister to Harry's past team-mate, Katie Bell. It looked like being a fantastic Chaser ran in the family.

She sped with lightning speed around the pitch, swerving and dodging bludgers and Slytherins, working towards the three hoops. A hefty, Slytherin sixth year charged at Jessica who calmly reacted to the challenge and tossed the Quaffle directly into the hands of the third Chaser, Gordon MacLaggen. He too had Quidditch running through his family with his brother Cormac nearly making Keeper when Harry was captain. It was obvious that he didn't look comfortable with the Quaffle and the opposition soon noted the weakness and dived towards Gordon. Instantly, he dropped the Quaffle but Demelza was there to catch it and she shot towards the hoops, scoring the first goal for Gryffindor.

As Demelza swooped a lap of honour around the Gryffindor hoops, everyone leapt up from their seats with waving arms and electrified faces. The cheering was enough to blow the roof off the Great Hall. Demelza rose high on her broom and high-fived Ginny before rejoining the game.

Harry's attention drew to Ginny for the first time. She was circling up higher than the hoops like a vulture roaming for prey. Her brown eyes were alight with adrenaline and darted from corner to corner, searching for a glimmer of gold. Her Firebolt moved quickly underneath her and she began to fly circles around the Slytherin Seeker could looked like he had been hit by a Confundus Charm. He couldn't fix his eyes on Ginny and he couldn't focus on his own search for the Snitch because he was too paranoid of the red vulture, flying above. Every so often, Ginny would steer into a dive and the opposition would chase her but she would pull up immediately and continue flying overhead.

A third cheer burst from the Gryffindors as Gordon accidentally kicked the Quaffle through the lowest hoop and was accompanied by the sufficient whooping from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hastily Ginny swooped down to pat Gordon on the back and supply words of encouragement to her team. A bludger launched itself between Ginny and Gordon and Ginny was struck in the shin by it. The Gryffindor Beater, Katherine, waved her bat apologetically and suddenly the Slytherins had taken opportunity of distracted players and scored their first goal. Dennis began shouting all sorts and Harry gathered he wasn't too happy that he didn't have the whole team's assistance.

But Harry soon forgot about the rest of the team as Ginny had began manoeuvring around the others, her body pressed against her broom increasing her speed. It looked like she had spotted something, but like the Slytherin Seeker, Harry thought she was pretending like previous rallies. Faster than ever, Ginny skidded around the Gryffindor middle hoop below Dennis and at that moment, Harry recognized the fluttering golden wings and knew Ginny was chasing the Snitch around the pitch. However he wasn't the only one as Slytherin dived down and joined Ginny's pursuit. The crowds of all four Houses were burning with elation and excitement as the cheers burst through the grounds, echoing as far as Hogsmeade. The Seekers blitzed around the pitch, head to head and suddenly everyone, including Harry, were on their feet, jumping up and down and shouting 'Come on'. Ron had stood up on his seat, taken off his shirt and was swinging it around above his head.

The atmosphere was intense and electric but it was short-lived as Ginny's Firebolt proved to have been faster than the Slytherin's old Nimbus as she pulled ahead, her arm outstretched and the Snitch held tightly between her fingertips.

The stands suddenly burst alive. Everyone followed Ron's example and stood up on their seats as Ginny landed with the rest of the Gryffindors and bundled into a team hug, whilst jumping up and downing happily. No one however took their clothes off and once the cheering had died down to muted glee, people started to stare at his white naked torso and many girls giggled. Hermione burst into laughter and Ron frantically tried to put his t-shirt back on, realising where he was and who he was with.

"She was brilliant," Hermione shouted, over the voices of everyone in the stands.

"It's her Firebolt. Slytherin didn't stand a chance," Harry replied, glancing at Ginny and seeing her waving up at him, smiling ear to ear.

####

Taking care of the four butterbeers he was levitating, Harry kept his eyes on the four glasses, his wand raised in the air and pushed past the groups gathered in The Three Broomsticks towards his table where Ginny, who had dressed out of her Quidditch robes, was describing the match from her point of view in in-depth description to Ron and Hermione, the latter not really paying attention and staring out of the window at the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Here we are," Harry said as he reached the table and lowered his wand and the four beverages to the table. He took up his seat next to Ginny, stowing his wand in the jacket and wrapping his fingers around Ginny's spare hand. Everyone thanked him and sipped their butterbeers, creating foam moustaches and laughing at each other.

With her thumb, Ginny brushed across Harry's top lip and giggled, kissing his lips gently. "Thankyou for this morning," she whispered, peering towards Ron and Hermione who were too _busy_ to notice Harry and her. "It really helped me."

"I didn't do anything. The brilliant Quidditch player here is you." He quickly flicked her nose with his fingertip and smiled as she giggled and Weasley crimson blush rose to her cheeks and she closed her eyes looking down as she felt Harry's breath on her skin. "Ginerva Molly Weasley. Today you flew amazing. Better than I have ever seen you play. Up in the air, metres off the ground, you're free. I've never seen anything more beautiful. Fred would be proud."

A lone tear trickled down Ginny's cheek and Harry quickly kissed it away. She moved her head up and as the magnets drew themselves together, their lips found each other and the passion exploded. It wasn't an overload of intensity. It was a private intimacy shared by two people who were in loved with every millimetre of their hearts.

As they pulled away, Ginny's smile was wide and her teeth flashed in the candlelight. She moved her chair as close to Harry as possible and snuggled into his side, his arm dangling over her shoulder caressing the bare skin. They looked over at Ron and Hermione and Ginny had to fight to stifle a giggle.

"Are you coming up for air?" Ginny teased, cocking her head to the side and resting it on Harry's shoulder as she smiled at a guilty open-mouthed Ron and Hermione who looked like they'd been caught in the middle of a burglary. As the tips of Ron's ears warmed to a red glow, Ginny laughed lightly and made a gagging nose while Hermione took another sip of her butterbeer and tried to melt into the wallpaper.

Harry, noticing the uncomfortable nature his best friends were in, tried to divert his love's attention. "I haven't told you about Auror Training. Kameron gave me some really exciting news." To his satisfaction, Ginny turned to look at him and smiled warmly.

"I still can't believe the Head Auror is your mentor," Ginny said in disbelief. On the first Saturday Ginny had met Harry since she had started Hogwarts, Harry will filled to exciting stories of Auror Training. Together they questioned his Patronus and its new hidden powers. Harry's mentor, Head of the Auror Office, Kameron Wilson was also a subject for discussion.

Ron was jealous but it was more to the fact his mentor, Geraldine Puffle, was the dullest person that ever lived. "Neither can I really Gin. I think he's much better suited to Puffle. You could add a bit of life to her with all your tales of past antics."

Harry frowned at his best friend from across the table. "I'm not requesting a swap Ron so get used to her. Anyway, you were a part of all my antics. Surely your stories work just as effectively."

"She's a great Auror Ronald. I honestly don't know why you complain." Hermione leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "You could learn a lot from her."

"Yeah yeah," Ginny dismissed quickly, her eyes returning to Harry's emeralds. "What is your big news?" She rested her head on his shoulder again, but strained her neck to look up at his face.

After kissing Ginny's hair impulsively, Harry sighed deeply and pushed his round spectacles up his nose. "Next week, I'm going to France and Bulgaria with the Minister and Wilson on some sort of treaty signing. Apparently they lost faith in the British Ministry of Magic with Voldemort was in control and Kingsley believes that now is the time to renew the ties between countries."

"Really?" All three audience members were sitting bolt upright with surprised faces.

"And they are taking you?" Hermione asked curiously, being the first to recover from her awestricken expression. "No offence Harry but you've only been part of the Ministry for 2 months."

"I think it's wonderful news Harry," Ginny whispered and she lay her head on his shoulder once again as her wonderful boyfriend explained to Hermione why, once again, 'The Chosen One' was needed.

"Kingsley says it's to show them that the younger generation believe in the new Ministry that he is trying to create. Obviously Kameron told me the same but I know their ulterior motives: I'm Harry Potter. Everyone knows how I hated the Ministry so me being there shows that I trust this new movement the Minister is pushing forward."

As Harry spoke, Rosmerta lit the fire and it now crackled a metre from Hermione, causing her to take her jacket off. "Don't you feel used?" She took another sip of butterbeer and wiped the foam off her upper lip.

"I'm used to it." Harry shrugged, Ginny's head bobbing up and down too. "And anyway, I get a free holiday out of it. I've never been abroad before. Bill and Fleur are coming too as interpreters." He took a sip of his drink and eyed Hermione, waiting for her to reply.

Sure enough, Hermione's mouth opened and words looked like they would follow but the quartet were interrupted by a dark skinned, brown haired, piercing blue eyed woman who wore a knee length business dress in the same shade as her eyes. As she approached the table, she coughed into her hand once and everyone looked up at her. "Excuse me? Are you Ginevra Weasley?"

Abruptly sitting up in her chair, Ginny nodded slowly.

The woman smiled warmly and conjured a chair with a flick of her white wand. "I'm Katherine Stitch, head scout for the Holyhead Harpies." She sat down next to Hermione who was burying herself in her butterbeer and talking in hushed tones to Ron. "I watched your game today. Very impressive. One of the best fliers I've seen from Hogwarts in a long time."

"Thankyou," Ginny said, nodding to the witch and blushing brightly. "I have a great team."

"They are very good. They must have a good Captain." Katherine smiled widely and her white teeth shone against her dark skin. "I just wanted to come here and offer you a place in out tryout week that's happening in the spring. We just want to put you through your paces and see if you have the potential to become a first string player for the Harpies. Is that something you would be interested in?"

Ginny's bottom lip had dropped to the floor in disbelief. "I … Oh … Holy ….Merlin's … Seriously?" She stuttered with bright wide eyes and animated expression on her pale skin." Looking over at Harry, she saw him smiling proudly at her with a big grin.

"Oh yes. I've spoken to some members and we've decided to offer you the place if you want it."

"Uh, yeah!" The elation was bursting off of Ginny's skin and everyone surrounding her was clapping and congratulating her. She had the chance to be a team player for her favourite team in the league. Being on a high made everything glow. Ron cheered and hugged his little sister before beckoning Rosmerta for another round whilst Hermione hugged her tightly, understanding how much this meant to Ginny.

Trying to pull herself together, Ginny shook Katherine Stitch's hand firmly and thanked her numerous times for giving her such an great opportunity. Katherine replied telling her that she would receive an owl closer to the time. Waving until the witch had left The Three Broomsticks, Ginny felt the room swirl and she shook her head to come to terms with things.

All of a sudden, Harry's hands were on her waist and snaking around her back, pulling her close. Happily she complied, resting her head on his chest and listening to the beat of his heart. One of his hands caressed up her spinal cord and laced his fingers in her hair. The warmth of his body made her melt in his embrace and forget the rest of the world.

"I'm so proud of you," he breathed directly into her ear. The empty space in her head became filled with his breath and made her swooned dizzily. She inhaled deeply and sighed at the vanilla scent of her love.

Gently she pushed away from Harry to look up at his face. His almond-shaped, green eyes twinkled like emeralds in the raw sunlight. His rosy cheeks flourished. Strands of black hair were sprouting in all different directions and his lightning scar was a soft mark on his pale skin. She reached up so that her arms were vices around his neck and her fingers could tangle themselves in his black hair. As she raised onto her tiptoes, Harry's hand fell from her hair and lifted her into his hold so her face was centimetres away from his.

With an internal magnetic pull, her lips found his and the heat expanded from their hearts. Her lips moved with his in an act of passion and as she licked his bottom lip, her body melted into his at the taste of sweet vanilla essence which would always be Harry.

A cough sounded from behind them and Ginny's surrounding came zooming back to her as Harry gently floated her to the floor. Pulling away and opening her eyes, she saw Harry looking back at her with a smile plastered on his face. The corners of her mouth pulled up and she jumped up to kiss his cheek before pulling him back to the table and folding herself on his lap next to the crackling fireplace, engaging in the following conversations.


	4. 2 Weeks of Torture

_Author's Note; I don't like this chapter. I think it's quite pointless but it had got bits of fluff and I wanted to practice writing descriptive so give me feedback in the form of a message or review and i'll have so much appreciation. Thankyou._

_Jadey_

* * *

><p><strong>November 21st, 1998.<strong>

Bounding down the dormitory stairs to the common room, Ginny frantically wrapped her scarf around her neck and fumbled her fingers into their appropriate glove. She skipped the last few steps, leaping into the air and landing on the stone floor of the common room. Madly she dashed towards the portrait hole, shoving a pair of third-years that were entering the common room out of the way and speeding out of Gryffindor Tower and through the corridors of Hogwarts.

As she reached the Entrance Hall, Bethany and Becky skipped out of the Great Hall. "Hi Ginny," they chimed shrilling, waving at a running Ginny. Too focused on her target, Ginny waved her hand in their general direction and continued out onto the grounds and down the gravel path to the gates of Hogwarts.

**oooo**

Harry stood outside The Three Broomsticks with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets and his shoulders hunched to his ears. His nose was red raw from the cold wind and his posture was rigid. Turning his entire frozen body, Harry looked up at the path that lead to Hogwarts and saw nothing but snow. Under the blanket, it was impossible to know where the path twisted and bent around.

He turned back and peered through the frosted window to see Hermione and Ron curled up on a loveseat in each other's arms, with cups of hot chocolate touching their lips by the red and orange flames of the alight fireplace. Watching his two best friends in such bliss made his heart ache. In the middle of his chest, a mourning for his red haired, brown eyed, blushing beauty yearned. It had only been 2 weeks since he had seen his love but it felt like years had past since they last kissed.

Looking back at where the grey path would have been, Harry froze instantly. Vivaciously, a small figure was sprinting through the snow, their long red hair streaking behind them, whipping in the wind like flames in a fire. A smile crept upon his frozen face and he felt himself warming up as if he was burning from the inside out. He watched Ginny run onto the main street of Hogsmeade and all of a sudden, he found him pulling his freezing fingers from his pockets and racing towards her.

When they crashed together, Harry lifted Ginny off the ground and spun her in circles until he became so dizzy that he had to stop. But even then he didn't let go. As her feet touched the snow, he pulled her into his chest and inhaled her flowery hair, intertwining his fingers in her crimson faint curls. He closed his eyes and as he took in another breath, allowed himself to believe that he was home.

"I miss you so much," Ginny mumbled, her sweet voice muffled by Harry's scarf. He felt her arms tighten, clinging themselves to him and he kissed her hair, engulfing himself in the aroma he missed so much.

Caressing her spine, Harry moved his hand in a soothing motion until it rested at the bottom of her back. His other slightly nudged Ginny's shoulder and she retracted herself from his chest but stayed in his grasp. "I missed you too Ginny. More than I thought I would. Never did I ever imagine I would need to see someone so desperately to keep sane." A wide smile beamed from his frozen face and his hand stroked its way from her shoulder blade to her cheek, that had bloomed the same colour of her hair, and his thumb tenderly tickled the skin it came in contact with from the corner of her smiling plump, lavender lips to the outer edge of her chocolate eye.

"Never again," he mumbled, forcefully shunting her forward and tilting her head up to kiss her and feel his heart melt amicably in her small and dainty hands. Her frozen lips pressed hard against hers and Harry sensed that Ginny was driven crazy by his absence.

But the elements persisted and as the kiss became more passionate, delicate flickers of shatterable snowflakes drifted from the outcast skies, fluttering in the winds and melting in Harry and Ginny's hair. An individual snowflake floated onto Ginny's eyelashes and Harry could feel the freezing shivers cascading through her body.

"Can we …?" she trembled, her bottom lips guttering forward and quivering fervently. She indicated to the door of The Three Broomsticks with a shivering nod and Harry laughed lightly, kissing Ginny's slightly damp hair and pulling her frigid body inside the warm pub.

**oooo**

The heat of her hot chocolate burned Ginny's oesophagus as the boiling liquid trembled through her internal organs until the heat lulled somewhere under her right bottom rib. Instinctively, she hunched up around the mug and snuggled deeper into her seat, curling her body around Harry who was reacting just the same with his drink. One by one, her numerous body parts came to life after becoming completely numb in the freezing winds she fought as she ran to Harry. She wiggled her toes repeatedly, mentally counting them incase one had fallen off in the extreme weather and smiled into her mug, taking another burning but welcome gulp. As much as Ginny loved Hogwarts, it was too close to the Arctic Circle for her liking.

"This is better," Harry moaned, sighing blissfully beside Ginny. She could feel his muscles loosening and his posture becoming relaxed by the kindling glow of the small blaze. His arm reached over her head and rested around her shoulder, his hand limply grazing her bare skin. Where his skin touched hers, the contact left her skin prickling softly.

"Much better," she murmured, letting her head sink into his chest and closing her eyes, imagining never having to leave Harry ever again. Feeling his heartbeat under her head kept the smile on her face because it proved he was truly there. Over the past 2 weeks, Ginny had been having consistent dreams of Harry returning but every time she woke up and stared at the stone ceiling of her dormitory, she angrily threw his pillow over her face and immersed herself in the scents of Harry.

But now she had the real thing: she could feel his heartbeat, smell his fragrance, kiss his vanilla lips, hold him tight and never let go.

"Come on Harry. Tell us about your 'holiday'." Across from Ginny were Hermione and Ron lounging very comfortably on a large loveseat, their feet propped up and Ron tracing shapes on Hermione's palm. From inside their shoes, Ginny could easily see them wriggling their feet in front of the crackling fire.

After taking one last sip of her drink, Ginny placed it on a coaster on the table and rolled onto her side, resuming her position on Harry's chest and tingling slightly as his hand slithered down her hip, resting inches from her left buttock. Stretching her hand over his stomach, Ginny wrapped her arm around his torso and sighed heavily, sinking into the cotton of his t-shirt.

"It was really fun Hermione. It's so different to anything I've experienced. Granted I haven't experienced much but it's completely different. There's so much architecture to observe and the food is completely different. We went to France first, much to Fleur's delight, and it's beautiful. Paris is so animated and lively all the time: some many people are always trawling the streets and when the lights come on at night, it's like watching millions of tiny fireworks combust. On the first day, Bill and Fleur took me sight-seeing whilst the Minister and Kameron sat in meetings I apparently wasn't needed in. We got on one of those open top buses which was fun but really cold and then we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Let me tell you, I never thought anything was higher than the Astronomy Tower.

"One day, I'll take you to Paris Ginny. You'll love it. The food; amazing. The boutiques; amazing, even the Muggle ones. The people; lovely. The city? Sweetheart, it's absolutely bubbling with love. Definitely a city we need to visit. However I'm insisting on choosing where we sleep. Their Ministry beds are so uncomfortable. Oh sorry. I mean _Minist__è__re de la Magie_, as I have recently learnt."

Harry's French accent was hilarious that Ginny couldn't hold in her laughter. A giggle burst through her lips before she could even put her hand to her mouth and soon she was in hysterics, her fingers clutched at Harry's t-shirt. Hermione and Ron were both laughing too, struggling to stay balanced on the loveseat. Immediately Harry acted defensively, his mouth hanging open as he tried to produce the words and send them to his mouth.

Once the laughter had calmed to a silent chest heave, Ginny wiped a water from her eyes and she propped herself up to look at a disappointed, pouting Harry and strained to stifle the giggles. Harry seemed to have aged back to his early teens, sulking as his chin jittered out.

Smiling kindly, she stroked her hand up his shirt, tugging it upwards and exposing an inch of skin, until it reached the side of his face. She gently nudged it to face hers. At the sight of his twinkling green eyes, Ginny felt a heated warmth radiating from the middle of her chest, warming her up from head to toe.

"_When_ we go to Paris, I'll do the talking." She watched as his pouting childish features softened at her stare and the heat turned up a notch as it raced around her blood circulation. "I don't think the lingo is your best talent. Did anyone actually understand you?" Her eyebrows raised and a cheeky smirk stretched over her face.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley?" Harry smiled cheekily and smacked the area where his hand was, which just so happened to be her bottom, leaving an muffled stinging sensation. She let her hand slip to his chest and she returned the slap jokingly before he caught her wrist in his grip and pulled her body up his body for a kiss.

Before her lips touched his, Ginny managed to steal a glance at Ron. His eyes were wide with rage but Hermione's hand resting on his seemed to keep him restrained. Quickly, she poked her tongue out of her mouth in Ron's direction and she just had enough time to see him scowl evilly because her focus to drawn to other things.

Watching Harry's face light up when he was describing something he had just experienced was the best thing to watch in Ginny's opinion. Happily she stared at Harry's beautiful features as he described the magnificent grand estate that was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. His hands twisted into different shapes as he attempted to recreate the intricate design of the Academy's palace. Ginny swore she heard his stomach rumble when he described the platters of food they were introduced to on their two-day stay. He mentioned nothing of the vast amount of Veela blood that pumped around the school's students but she was sure that tonight Ron would be harassing for the full story. She wasn't worried though: she trusted Harry.

And she knew a cracking Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Harry, was your trip actually successful from a business point of view?" Hermione enquired, taking a big gulp of her freshly brewed hot chocolate. She had listened intently to Harry's description of France but Hermione always cared for the political interests.

Concentration washed over Harry's face. From what Ginny could gather, Harry didn't pay much attention in the meetings and only spoke when he was addressed to. "I think so. I really couldn't understand with all the French that was floating around."

"Bill and Fleur were there as interpreters. Don't you understand English either?"

"Hermione, to be perfectly honest with you. The only reason I went was to see a bit more of the world. Kingsley was happy so I can only assume France went well. Now Bulgaria!" Immediately Harry launched into the tales of Bulgaria's Ministry which wasn't as fancy and decorative as France with it's torch lit corridors and dark and dreary rooms that looked like the dungeons under Hogwarts. He explained how Viktor Krum had taken the week off from Quidditch to show Harry, Fleur and Bill around the wonders that Bulgaria possessed.

The Ministry hired a translator for the meetings with Bulgarian Minister. Unlike France, Harry was forced to sit in all the meetings, listening to frantic Bulgarian tongue that made little sense. Much to Harry's dismay, the translator's accent was too thick for Harry to understand. No one but Kingsley apparently understood what was going on; even Kameron left the meetings looking like the Confundus Charm had slapped him right in the face.

"Durmstrang is not a school I would send anyone to. Viktor loves it, idolises it. It's a tad bit weird. Even Bill thought so. The castle is dark and gloomy with ivy crawling around the turrets. It's not as big as Hogwarts. Only about three of four stories high. Bill hated it. All the students had their eyes on Fleur but of course she didn't notice their attention.

"Weather is horrible. Absolutely freezing. Like today but it all the bloody time. My wand got tired always heating up my clothes." Harry absently traced patterns around Ginny's back as she did the same to his stomach. She could tell that Harry didn't enjoy telling the tales of Bulgaria as much as he did with his French stories. He paused more and more, as if drawing on her back was more interesting.

"Would you do it again?" Ron had sat quite quietly throughout Harry's account of Bulgaria. Ever since Ginny had teased her brother and kissed Harry with more passion than what was needed for the moment, he had kept his mouth shut.

Harry shook his head quickly. "I'll go back to France but I didn't like Bulgaria as much." He reached down to kiss Ginny's hair and then he took his drink off the coffee table and took several gulps. Ginny could hear his throat gulp hard and the liquid rush through his body.

"Well next time you go, I'm coming too." Ginny's voice was filled with defiance, The past two weeks had been something close to torture. Luna and Hermione had tried to keep her busy with homework and other distractions but the absence of Harry had stayed with her for the duration of his trip and she had felt empty for two weeks. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she hadn't spent more than 5 days away from him and that was hard enough. He sometimes came to Hogwarts to eat dinner with her.

Now he was back. Ginny didn't want to let him go. Her hand impulsively clenched around the fabric of his t-shirt. The feel of his heartbeat could be felt under her head and she wished she could snuggle close to his heart.

"Of course sweetheart. No objections here." She felt his fingertips caress up her body and weave themselves into her red locks that draped loosely over her shoulder. He gently untangled the knots that had woven in her hair, leaving smooth faint curls to trickle down her back.

"Can we go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Ron who seemed to be staring at the falling snow out of the window. He nodded and the pair quickly wormed their many layers on and hugged Harry and Ginny goodbye before waving to Madam Rosmerta and leaving The Three Broomsticks with a chilling slam of the door.

"I think they just left us so we could be alone," Harry mused. Looking up at his face, Ginny saw him staring at the flames in the flames. She became intrigued at what was so enticing about the fire so she too stared at the orange and red flames whipping around each other. The more she focused on them, the more blurred her vision became and soon the world was blocked out and Ginny was amazed as she watched the flames turn into witches and wizards dancing around what looked like a maypole. There were 9 people, prancing around, twisting and turning. The flames couldn't add much detail to who the people were but Ginny knew they were 7 males and 2 females.

All of a sudden, Ginny felt something shoving her shoulders frantically and she pulled her eyes away from the fire to look at a worried Harry. "Are you alright babe? You completely zoned out." The worry was easily detectable in Harry's voice, causing Ginny to abruptly sit up.

Shaking her head from side to side, Ginny tried to shake the feeling on disorientation from her head. She couldn't really remember how long she had been staring at the flames. Twisting her head around, she looked at the fireplace and saw only the flickers of orange and red. There were no witches or wizards dancing in circles. No long fiery ribbons floating around. She looked up at Harry for an answer but his face was etched with worry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked punctually, turning her entire body around to face him completely, pulling her knees to her chest tightly. Had Harry experienced the same thing Ginny had? Or was it just her losing her mind?

He placed one hand on Ginny's knee and tried to form a weak smile. But Ginny could see the worry restraining him. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Ginny didn't understand. Had she acted strangely whilst staring into the fire? "You were mumbling something and you wouldn't take your eyes off the fireplace. It was like you were possessed.

Knowing all too well what being possessed felt like, Ginny shuddered at the faded memories. She thought back and came to the conclusion that she wasn't possessed because she wouldn't remember anything. The memories of the dancers were still on her mind.

She shook her head quickly and heard Harry exhaled a breath she didn't know he had been holding in. He pulled her closer and folded her into his lap, her legs dangling off, inches from the fire. Her head fitted perfectly on his shoulder and the ends of her hair were pulled at by Harry's idle hands.

"It's the best feeling I know," Harry murmured, a hand dropping into Ginny's lap and grasping hers, intertwining their fingers in many combinations absentmindedly.

Ginny stared carefree at the collar of his t-shirt, almost counting the individual fibres. The words Harry spoke echoed through her brain. She was cradled in her boyfriend's arms, inches from the heart she knew she had control off and the lips she wished she never had to part from them. "Don't you just wish we could stay like this forever? Never moving, just staying here together."

"All the time."

Her brown eyes dropped to her lap and smiled at the fingers that lay in them. Their pale skins were white on white with each other. The veins and arteries could easily be seen through the thin membrane. Taking hold of Harry's hand, she lifted it to her lips, letting her breath linger on his skin for a few seconds. She plumped her lips against each other and in a touch softer than silk, kissed each finger on Harry's hand before kissing the back of his hand and looking up at Harry, letting their hands drop back into her lap.

"Fancy a snowball fight?" Harry cocked an eyebrow and Ginny giggled at the bizarre twist in conversation. She looked behind her and saw that the snow had rested and was no longer falling from the cloud-ridden skies. Turning back to Harry, she saw a playfully smirk settle on his lips and he flexed his eyebrows up quickly. Ginny knew he was challenging her.

"You're on!"

**oooo**

That night, Ginny sat curled up in front of the common room fireplace. Unlike before, the flames weren't morphing into people, Instead they flickered from the freshly-placed logs. Without being with him, she knew that Harry was back at Grimmauld Place by his own fireplace, possibly with the Marauders Map, thinking on Ginny.

A gentle tap sounded from a small window in the corner of the common room and immediately Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran over to Barney, who's feathers were ruffling in the cold winter winds and was glad to be out of the cold, thanking Ginny with a nibble on the ear. With Barney perched on her shoulder, Ginny walked back to her seat in the empty common room and immediately, Barney stuck out his leg, holding very still so Ginny could untie the letter attached. When the parchment was untied, Barney swooped off and perched himself on the warm mantelpiece, ducking his head into his feathered wing.

_To my beautiful Ginny,_

_Today was one of the best days ever. Being away from you only made me love you more and I never believed that to be possible in the first place. I miss you like mad. It's hard for me to go a minute without you._

_It's good to be back and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Ron got an owl from your mum when we got back and she wants us all around for dinner tomorrow evening. Don't worry. You can have all afternoon to study if needs be. I'm popping in to see Hagrid tomorrow morning so I'll meet you for breakfast?_

_I'm sleeping with the Marauders Map tonight. It's only far seeing as you have my pillow. I looked at it a lot when I was away. I saw you swoop around the Quidditch pitch. I think the map had a hard time keeping up with the speed you were going. It made my heart feel that little bit warmer in the cold Bulgarian climate. _

_I know it's only been hours but it feels like I'm on another trip. Thankfully this is your last year and then we have the rest of our lives to be together. And the Christmas holidays are coming and we'll be back in the Burrow with everyone else._

_I love you. Try not to miss me too much._

_Yours forever,_

_Harry._

Ginny felt like a first-year all over again. She held the piece of parchment to her chest and felt like standing up and twirling around before falling onto the sofa. But she remained in her seat, her eyes closed and her fingers feeling the edges of the parchment.

It's hadn't been long since Harry had stood in the very same common room and kissed Ginny goodbye before Flooing from Hogwarts and from Ginny herself. She knew she would see him in about 8 hours but to her, it was 8 hours too long. The more time she spent at Hogwarts, the more she started to despise it. Maybe Harry made Hogwarts fun and exciting and now he was gone, everything had lost its colour to her.

Ginny stood up with the parchment still pressed against her chest. Slowly, she walked to Barney who ducked out from under his wing and hopped to her shoulder, nibbling on her ear as Ginny led him up the stone steps to her dormitory. It was too cold and windy for Barney to be flying. Even if it was just to the Owlery. So Ginny decided to allow Barney to snooze on a post on her bed.

Carefully opening the door slowly so it didn't wake the others, Ginny crept inside and walked over to her bed. She held out her arm which Barney hopped to and then raised it so he could hop onto the closest post and get comfortable. She folded her dressing gown and dumped it at the end of the bed before resting her wand on her nightstand and folding the letter in half and stuffing it gently into Harry's pillowcase before, ducking under the covers and falling asleep, embracing Harry's pillow.


	5. Mistletoe Kisses

**December 25th, 1998.**

"Sweetheart?"

Waking up to Harry's hoarse voice in the mornings was something Ginny adored heavily. Because she was still a student at Hogwarts, waking up to Harry's voice wasn't easy to come by. Keeping her eyes shut tight, she imagined the face that accompanied the voice. Black untidy hair that never seemed to do as instructed; emerald green eyes that twinkled when Ginny was around; round glasses that slipped off the end of his nose when he was studying too hard; baby soft cheeks that flushed crimson when Harry got embarrassed. To Ginny, they were all features of beauty.

She rolled over and stretched out her joints, reaching her arms above head and touching the headboard. After rubbing her eyes, they slowly opened and scanned the room until she saw Harry, laying next to her, his head propped up with his elbow. "Good morning," she whispered, her voice slightly croaky from the lack of speech. Her mouth opened and she yawned widely.

Harry laughed lightly and broke into a smile. "I believe I should be saying 'Merry Christmas'."

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Mr Potter," she giggled and pulled herself up to Harry's face, lifting her knees to her chest and fitting herself above Harry's knees, her face inches from his. "We have no mistletoe though."

Kissing Ginny's nose, Harry smiled and rolled agilely out of bed. "I guess you don't get your Christmas kiss then," he teased, wrapping his dressing gown around himself. He sat one the edge of the bed with his back to Ginny's curled up body and she assumed he was putting on his slippers.

With her wand, she conjured a branch of mistletoe and smirked as she sat up behind Harry and waved a branch in front of him like a carrot to a donkey. "There's your mistletoe. Now where's my kiss?"

"On my lips." He spun around to face Ginny and smiled as she raised the branch over their heads.

"Come on lovebirds!" Ron burst through the door in his orange dressing gown with a saucepan and a wooden spoon in his hands. As Ginny and Harry jumped apart, their lips having not touched, Ron began abusing the saucepan with the spoon and skipped around the bedroom. "Everyone's waiting for you two. And you know I can't open presents until everyone is downstairs." He threw Ginny her dressing gown and started to bang the saucepan louder until they were out of the bedroom. As Ginny closed her bedroom door, she stared longingly at the branch of mistletoe lying alone on the bed and forced herself to close the door.

* * *

><p>On Christmas Day, The Burrow was alive with excitement radiating from everyone. Once everyone was up, they made their way downstairs, knowing that Ron would be situated by the Christmas tree which flashed brightly in different colours, with a present already in his hands. As soon as Ginny and Harry came into the lounge with their hot chocolates, Ron's fingers began ripping through the paper.<p>

"Merry Christmas darlings," Mrs Weasley exclaimed, standing up and hurrying to embrace them tightly. Harry thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets. To Harry's rescue came Ron, who squealed like all 18 year olds do, and Mrs Weasley released Ginny and Harry. They sat by the tree and Ginny rested her head on George's knee.

Ron pulled out a red and yellow diagonally striped jumper with a black 'R' in the centre. "This is the best jumper you've ever made Mum." He jumped up from the floor to hug his mother tightly. "Thankyou. I love it!"

"You're very welcome my dear," and everyone was laughing as Mrs Weasley patted soothing circles into Ron's back. She looked towards Harry who was laughing with George and Ginny. "Thankyou," she mouthed silently and Harry winked at her.

Last month, Mr and Mrs Weasley had joined Harry, Ron, Percy and George in London to watch the fireworks display on November 5th. It had been brilliant. Of course George spent the majority of the time moaning about the lack of dragon crackers in the display and how the British Government should have asked him to do the fireworks. But everyone enjoyed them all the same. During the trip, Harry had let it slip to Mrs Weasley that Ron wasn't the biggest fan of maroon and that he would appreciate a jumper of different colours.

After Ron had released his mother, he turned a shade of red at everyone laughing at him and say down quickly. "Here everyone open their presents," Ron said, passing around the packages from Mrs Weasley and everyone opened them together.

Harry had a jumper that was in the same shade of green as his eyes with white write the front that read _'Future Auror'_. Everyone laughed and Ron joked, saying it should have read _'Future Head of Aurors'_. Ginny unwrapped a long scarf in dark green and gold, the colours of the Holyhead Harpies, and at each end was a talon identical to the one featured of the Harpies uniform. George received a woollen bobble hat that changed colour whenever the bobble on top was pulled. Percy received a black jumper with a bold Weasley-red _'P'_ in the middle. It was simple but Percy loved it, kissing his mother's cheek. Charlie's jumper was enchanted too. As Charlie tore the paper, it looked like an ordinary jumper with a dragon knitted on but all of a sudden the dragon breathed a great ball of fire. Everyone squeezed Mrs Weasley, praising her with thankyou's and Harry watched as a tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

For as long as he could remember, Harry had never had a Christmas like this one. The amount of present he'd be gifted with astonished him: he'd never expected to be loved by so many. The morning of Christmas was filled with paper tearing, refilling hot chocolates, plenty of laughter and more than Harry had ever received, apart from the days proceeding the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry's pile of present grew higher as the morning went on. Charlie gave him a picture of Harry's beloved Hungarian Horntail from his fourth year. It circled in the sky before landing on a rock and breathing a great ball of fire at the picture frame, engulfing the image before taking off into the sky - the picture then re-began the cycle.

"She's missing you Harry," Charlie joked and the lounge busted with giggles as Harry blushed a rosy red.

George's present caused quite a stir too. He had ordered Ron and Harry to open their gifts together as they were the same. As Harry untied the ribbon and tore at the wrappings, he heard Ron gasp and he hurried to uncover his present. Hidden under sheets of Christmas themed wrapping paper was a blood-stained red hardback book. On the cover was a circle and a cross symbolising the female sex in gold lettering. In smart, neat handwriting, the title read _'A Guide to Understanding Witches.'_

Brandishing his book in the air for all to see, Ron was laughing happily. "What a lifesaver George. Just what I've been needing." Flipping open the cover, Ron became immersed. "I should probably read this before Hermione gets here."

"Thankyou George," Harry said, reaching up to give George a brief hug before sitting back down by Ginny. "This'll come in handy."

"HEY!" Ginny exclaimed loudly and slapped Harry on the shoulder playfully. "I'm right here you know!" Her eyes opened wide and she blinked in disbelief.

The laughter of George, that no one took advantage of nowadays, was louder than everyone else's. "Random acts of abuse is Chapter Six," George said, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

"HEY!" Ginny whined and quickly she flung a cushion at George, hitting him directly in the chest, spilling hot chocolate all down his dressing gown. Harry laughed along with everyone including George. Only Ginny and Mrs Weasley didn't; the latter frantically took out her wand and Scourified George's dressing gown.

"Like I said Harry, Chapter Six," George stage-whispered and even Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Mr Weasley clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Come one everyone. We Portkey at noon to Hogwarts and that isn't too long now. So everyone get dressed and have some breakfast. Come on!" He quickly hurried everyone out of the lounge and up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

* * *

><p>"Angelina?" George had ran ahead of everyone else to Fred's grave and saw a hunched, frail looking Angelina Johnson sat in the icy snow, mindlessly rearranging the freshly laid flowers as the tears silently streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks. Cautiously, George stepped forward, feeling the crunch of snow under his feet and bent down to stroke the top of the headstone and ended up falling on his knees in the snow, overcome with emotions.<p>

Reacting to George's fall, Angelina looked up and George saw her red raw eyes, her cheeks stained with a million tears and her lips quivering with coldness or cries. Her eyes widened at the sight of George and she sobbed harder and jumped frantically into George's arms. Although taken back, George welcomed the embrace, placing his arms around her and rubbing circles on her back. Her sobs became louder but were muffled by George's cloak. After a while, George rested his head on her shoulder and waited quietly for the cries to pass.

"How do you do it?" Angelina's voice was frail and hoarse. It broke at several places and was barely audible. She pulled away from the hug and sat back down in the snow, idling her fingers with a bunch of white roses. "How can you keep going without him?"

It was simple. George couldn't. They were numerous times, almost every night, when he would close up the shop and venture to the flat upwards and expect to see Fred cooking something or working on totalling up the profits for that day. Everyday he was disappointed that his twin not longer lived. But George knew that if he cried for every time he missed Fred, he'd become seriously dehydrated from the constant loss of water.

He looked at Angelina and he saw himself months before reflected in her eyes. Turning his head, he looked at Fred's headstone and read the last line. _Bringing light and laughter to everyone in the darkest of times. _"It's hard," he confessed quietly, reading over the headstone repeatedly like he had the first time; the fact he was gone still didn't seem real. "I miss him everyday. He wasn't just my brother. I lost my best friend. But I know he wouldn't want me sad. The worst thing to do in his memory is to cry for him because that's not what he would have wanted. So I made the shop my number one priority and I knew that when every kid leaves the shop laughing, he's smiling wherever he is."

"I miss him too. I remember when you both joined the team. Wood had to give you foam beaters because you constantly play-fought during training. He was so worried on our first game and yet you both were brilliant, hitting ever Bludger that came within an inch. You two sure made Wood eat his words." Angelina didn't look up from the flowers but George could tell she was crying. A couple of droplets dived off her jaw line and landed in the snow, the hot tears melting a few snowflakes in it's path.

"He would want you like this." Swiftly George wiped a tear of Angelina's chin just as it was about to descend to the ground. "Fred would want you to be smiling and laughing. Thinking of the good times. Like when we drove Umbridge crazy with our elaborate display of fireworks. That was a personal favourite of Fred's. And I still can't believe they didn't ask me to do the fireworks this year. I know he was happy to see you before the battle." Angelina's head perked up, looking at George curiously and she etched the tears off her cheeks.

"Look, you survived. It's sad he didn't. Trust me. I know it's sad. I miss him every second of every day. But we should be living our lives because he didn't die in vain. Fred would have wanted us to live our lives to the fullest. Beyond that even." His gloved hand stroked Angelina's face as one stray tear started rolling down the side of her face.

"You're right," Angelina said agreeing. Her voice was much stronger than it had first been. She gently placed the white roses someone had laid with other white flowers and smiled weakly at George. He knew she was finding it hard but at least it was a smile.

From behind him, George heard the crunching of snow and when he turned around, he saw his family. Everyone was smiling at him and his mum had a tear rolling down her cheek. Slowly George got to his feet and rubbed the snow off his cloak before taking a step towards his mother and hugging her tightly. When he pulled away, he kissed the tear away on her cheek and smiled at his mum.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, could you go to the castle and get from orange juice, a carrot and some buttons please?" Ginny flashed her sweet smile at Harry and watched him happily comply, beginning to trek up the grounds to the castle again.<p>

It was Ginny's idea. She knew Fred would love it and maybe it would bring a bit of happiness to the Memorial Gardens. In her bare freezing hands, she had rolled two balls of snow and now everyone was helping to make the balls bigger. Bill and Fleur had gone to collect sticks from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione, Ron, Charlie and her dad were rolling one snowball that had grown to an enormous size while Ginny helped Angelina, George and Percy roll the smaller snowball into a good size. Her mum just stood back and smiled at her children most likely.

It wasn't supposed to be a competition but George started bragging about the size of his snowball so Ron and Charlie took it as a challenge and tried fervently to make theirs bigger which they had but George was getting defensive saying he was the only man in the group so they had an advantage.

"You have Percy remember son?" Arthur said, laughing as he propped his back up against their snowball with Charlie and shoved it hard, their leg muscles tensing.

George looked around his group and Ginny watched a feeling of guilt wash over his face. "Oh," he mumbled, ducking down and hiding behind the snowball. "I'm sorry Perce." Ginny and Angelina giggled, making Ginny smile because she hadn't heard Angelina giggle at all since way before the battle. She looked at Percy who was rolling a handful of snow in his hand and nodded to him slyly.

"George?" Like clockwork, the intrigue in Ginny's voice made George rise from behind the big ball only to receive a handful of snow, dead in the face, freezing his every feature.

Percy smiled innocently. "Apology accepted." The pair laughed and went back to gathering more snow.

They decided to stop when their snowballs were big enough. Ginny's was several inches smaller than her and the other ball was the same height as Ron. Together they were rolled in front of Fred's grave. With the family levitating together, the smaller snowball was placed on top of the big one just to the left of Fred's headstone.

At that moment, Harry came striding through the garden gates with a tray that hosted two jugs of orange juice, a big long carrot and a small pile of coal. "Whoa, that's a big snowman," he exclaimed, staring up at the sheer height. "You can see it from the castle." He looked at Ginny who was beaming proudly at the big snowman.

"This is the best snowman we've ever made," George declared, taking a few pieces of coal from the tray and using them as buttons on the bigger snowball, placing the three biggest in a line down the centre.

"Harry? Can you come over here?" Harry followed Ginny to a fresh piece of snow. "Do you think you can do it?" Ginny asked, turning to face him with an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm the Chosen One." He winked playfully and put the tray on the floor, picking up the two jugs of orange juice and pouring them into the snow in a circular shape with the same diameter as the smaller snowball. The juice stained the snow, leaving it shimmering a bright orange colour. Once the jugs were drained, Harry handed them to Ginny who had stepped back, and took out his wand, pointing it at the orange circle in the snow. _"Glacius," _he murmured and icy blue light sparked from his wand into the middle of the circle. Second by second, the circle slowly crystallised to ice, originating from the centre and expanding outwards. When the circle was complete ice, Harry pulled his wand back and the freezing stopped.

He looked at Ginny who smiled brightly and nodded to Harry. Pointing his wand at the ice again, he swished his wand and with a flick, said _"Wingardium Leviosa." _The orange ice cracked away from the surrounded area and under Harry's direction, floated gently to the top of the snowman to be the hair of Fred Weasley.

"It's perfect," Ginny squealed, hugging Harry as soon as his wand was dropped and the ice was in place. She picked up the carrot and coal and stood directly in front of the snowman. She looked at Harry who repeated the previous incantation on Ginny and focused as he levitated her to the top of the snowman. He watched like everyone else as she put his nose, eyes and mouth on. Without looking, Ginny dropped the remaining coals and one hit Ron in the head.

"Ow! Watch it Ginny!"

"Just trying to knock some sense into you," she called and everyone but Ron laughed. He just scratched the spot where the coal landed. Harry kept his wand level as he gently glided her back to the ground. She smiled thankfully and walked over to her mother who was on the brink of crying.

"Do you have the hat Mum?" Mr Weasley wrapped his arm around his wife as she pulled out a package that was identical to the one George had opened the very same morning. Her shaking hands passed it to Ginny and in return, Ginny kissed her mouth's cheek.

These moments made Harry sad that he had no one left in his family. Everyone had been killed. Ginny and her family had always welcomed Harry and he knew that he was regarded as a son to Mrs Weasley but when he looked around at all the red heads, he could shake the feeling of being the odd one out. Along with Hermione of course but she had her own family.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked, nudging his best friend lightly. Harry hadn't noticed that his eyes had watered up and a tear rolled down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it away and nodded to Ron who was still rubbing his head.

In Ginny's hand was a bobble hat, identical to George's that was already flashing every colour in the rainbow. Harry watched as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the hat in her hand. _"Engorgio," _she said and the hat swelled up in size, until it flopped over Ginny's grip and the bobble was flashing the same size as Ginny's head. She smiled at her handy work and stowed her wand back in her cloak. Looking at Harry, she nodded and once again, Harry levitated Ginny to the top of the snowball where she quickly put the hat on top of the orange ice.

"Sorry we took so long," Bill said, walking in with Fleur. "Wow! That's massive." The couple stopped in their tracks as they scanned the snowman and craned their necks. "Yeah about the wait. Fleur wanted the sticks to be the same length."

"Vell Fred didn't 'ave one arm longer than ze oda did 'e?" Fleur's French accent was thicker but they were all used to it and could understand her perfectly. She walked to the Fred-like snowman and poke the two twigs on either side of the bigger snowball before standing back with Bill, her silver hair whipping in the wind.

"Brilliant," Ginny said, looking down at Harry and nodding for him to bring her back down. He lowered his wand slowly until she was on the ground then he put his wand back into his cloak and he stepped back next to Hermione, watching Ginny fold herself into her sobbing mother's embrace.

Sometimes, there were these moments. When Harry's heart would ache. When it would long for past people. He would watch Ginny surround herself with her family and Harry realised how much he missed and how much he wanted. Magically, like everything in the Wizarding World, Ginny could always tell when these thoughts were running through Harry's mind and suddenly, she was next to Harry, folding her hand into his.

"Let's go see Remus and Tonks," she whispered to him and she led in to another part of the Memorial Gardens where they found a silently sobbing Andromeda and a squirming Teddy Lupin.

* * *

><p>"Pass me the potatoes please Charlie." Ron stood up partially with his arms outstretched across the table and Charlie mimicked the position further down the table, with a dish of butter-smothered potatoes in his hands. George quickly rescued a glass before Charlie toppled it over accidentally and when the potatoes had been passed, Charlie and Ron resumed their seats.<p>

When everyone had their plates piled high with the succulent turkey and home-grown vegetables, Mrs Weasley flicked her wand swiftly and all the dishes of food levitated and moved over to an empty counter top. At that moment, everyone's glass filled with butterbeer, excluding Teddy's bottle that was freshly squeezed pumpkin juice, and they all raised it in the air. Mr Weasley stood up at the head of the table and lifted his glass, clearing his throat.

"I would just like to say that although this table isn't as crowded as it should be this year." Simultaneously, George, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks dropped their heads low and raised their glasses higher as if they were trying to touch their loved ones in the heavens above. "It's been a hard year. But we're all here. And we should honoured those that aren't by making the most of our lives and living them to the fullest.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr Weasley cheered.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone replied with just as much enthusiasm as Mr Weasley and drank their butterbeers happily before tucking into their meals, keeping their elbows tight at their sides because of limited range of movement and chattering happily with each other.

Harry talked happily with Ron about Auror Training and about what their mentors were having them do. They both complained about the stack of work their lecturers had set them and laughed when they resolved the issue by postponing it to the new year. True to self, Hermione shook her head and looked at Ron with a look of disappointment. Harry and Ginny laughed freely and Teddy, who was in his highchair by Ginny, clapped his chubby hands together in excitement and smiled a toothless grin as his hair flickered through all the vivid colours in the rainbow before settling on a red that made him look like another Weasley.

Sipping his butterbeer, Harry looked back up at the table and smiled warmly at his family. It wasn't perfect and there were more holes then a golf course in it but it was the best he had and he couldn't be picky. Mrs Weasley was talking fervently with Mrs Tonks, probably exchanging stories of parenting. Mr Weasley was having an enlightening conversation with Hermione's parents who were guzzling down the butterbeers, never having tasted the drink before today. Harry could imagine the strange subjects Mr Weasley would be bringing up. Bill and Charlie were talking about a new set of hatchlings mothered by Norberta (formerly known as Norbert). George was teasing Percy who was trying to tell Fleur what his latest assignment was at the Ministry. He had now been promoted to Senior Assistant to the Minister himself.

It wasn't a perfect family. Mr Weasley had put it well in his Christmas speech. There were holes at the table. Obviously not quite literally because they were stretched for space but there were also going to be holes.

Fred wasn't ever going to finish George's teases and as a result of Fred's loss, Harry noticed that George had overcompensated with the Snap Powder and the crackers this year literally exploded with one tug. With hair rising as high as he jumped, Crookshanks leaped at least 7ft in the air and clung fleetingly to the old Muggle 1940's lampshade, clawing at the tassels as he slipped closer to the ground.

Although Teddy was too young to remember his parents, Andromeda clearly missed her daughter and sometimes, Harry would catch her staring at Teddy's multi-coloured hair and her eyes longed for the return of her daughter. She would also twist the ring on the left hand, around and around, with unfocused eyes, gazing distantly into thoughts that didn't subject to her surroundings.

And Harry also had his holes. Like Teddy, Harry never knew his parents and he felt like with every conversation he had about them, the more he learned about them. He missed them from the bottom of his heart. And Sirius and Lupin. Harry had spent limited time with his father's best friends. Being with them brought him closer to his father and made him realise how similar he truly was to his father.

Like a snake, a hand curled itself into his and Harry turned his head to look at Ginny who was smiling attentively at him. Her warm fingers were like silk on his skin, leaving a tingling sensation as they caressed the back of his hand. Harry kissed her hair and inhaled the flowery scents it beheld. She let her head rest on his shoulder and Harry leaned closer to her hair.

"It's never going to be the same is it?"

Harry felt Ginny tilt her head up but he continued to stare ahead of him at baby Teddy who was gurgling excitedly at Hermione, his hair flashing brightly from red to purple. Stroking his thumb across her hand, he closed his eyes for another inhalation of heaven. "Not really sweetheart." He kissed her hair and he felt her sigh deeply. "But it'll get easier. The love that surrounds you makes it easier."

"Thankyou," she whispered so Harry would be the only one who heard. He detected the cracks in her voice crack and knew she was fighting back the tears that she always did nowadays.

"What for?"

"For just." She paused and Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Ginny but she had tilted her head back to the ground in hiding. Instead he tried to bury himself in her hair, smiling secretly at Teddy who had grabbed hold of Hermione's finger and was trying fervently to pull it off. "For just being there," Ginny said, speaking louder as if she was proving to herself that having Harry was all she needed. He stroked his thumb across her hand and she squeezed his hand thankfully in response.

"I'll always be there," he whispered, his voice drifting no further than Ginny's ear. Her eyes looked up at his face and Harry couldn't help but smile at her chocolate brown eyes and her pronounced freckles that danced across her face. "Always."

Just as their lips were starting to be drawn together, Mrs Weasley clattered all the empty plates together with a flick of her wand and easily levitated a giant cake into the centre of the table. Teddy's eyes lit up a bright baby blue and his hair changed once again to red. The cake was several inches tall and covered completely in vanilla butter icing, spreading evenly across the perimeter. Numerous summer strawberries were sliced in half and place around the edge of the cake, centimetres apart. From a brief glance up, Harry saw Ron lick his lips together and sit up broadly straight,. Hermione and Ginny had obviously noticed the same thing as they both let out a suppressed giggles, much to Ron's oblivion.

Mr Weasley plucked a knife from the air and began slicing the cake up, making sure everyone got at least one strawberry on their slice. Everyone had a slice; although Harry was convinced more ended up on the floor with Teddy's slice and Ron had had more than his fair share with three helpings.

But it was Christmas. The time of year when all dieting went completely out of the window. The season when stories were shared beside a burning crisp fireplace. The occasion to drink gallons of butterbeers with no inhibitions. The moment to curl up, spooning beloved ones into the darkness of the night.

Soon enough the clock ticked past midnight and Ginny and Harry were left alone to welcome Boxing Day in the Weasley lounge with hot chocolates and a tartan blanket - a present from Professor McGonagall. The fire was simmering at a low glow that was cast across the lounge, sending shadows back.

"If you are so sure I'm going to marry you Miss Weasley then why don't you tell me where this wedding is going to happen? I want to know the details of this so-called-wedding before I become fully committed." Harry laughed and Ginny joined in before setting her drink on the floor. Their evenings were usually spent teasing each other. They weren't like Fleur and Bill who were too lovey-dovey to be in the same room as them. Especially when Fleur turns on her veela charm.

"Alright," she sighed, resting herself on Harry's chest and looking up at him. A strand of hair fell over Ginny's face and instantly Harry brushed the burning red strand to the side of her face before caressing her cheek and letting his hand fall behind her shoulder. "Firstly, the venue has to be here. Or Hogwarts. Hogwarts seems like the logical explanation because it much bigger and everyone is going to want to come to our wedding. But then again, Mum would see it as an insult if the wedding wasn't here."

Although she was talking to Harry, she seemed oblivious to him and Harry thought that she was speaking her inner thoughts. He smiled sweetly.

"Can you get married at Hogwarts? I've never heard of anyone having a wedding there."

A small pout pursed on Ginny's lips as she thought deeply about this new strand of thought Harry had provided. "Interesting thought Mr Potter." She wasn't in a deep enough thought not to smirk teasingly at Harry. "We'll have to ask Hermione. She'll know it."

"Or at least the book that will tell us," Harry mused and Ginny giggled.

He felt her sigh against his body and smiled, kissing her hair. "This has been the best Christmas ever. It's the first one where the threat of Voldemort isn't looming over my head. I got to wake up next to you this morning. Everything has been good. Despite the losses."

"Hold that thought," Ginny said, bouncing off Harry and running out of the lounge with a trail of red leaving behind her.

A Confundus Charm had hit Harry right in the face. He had no idea why Ginny had so abruptly left. Harry gulped the rest of his hot chocolate and listened as he heard Ginny's delicate footsteps descending down through the Burrow and then she was back in the room, making Harry smile wide to see her mischievous face on. Her arms were twisted around her back as if she was hiding something and she slowly stepped closer to him.

"You already gave me my present Ginny."

"It's not for you. I'm claiming something that I was promised. Close your eyes." Harry didn't dare argue. He closed his eyes and relied on his ears to tell his what his devious girl was hoping to claim. A floorboard creaked under her weight and then the sofa dipped as if she had sat next to him. Something blocked the fire's glow and Harry felt her sweet hot breath centimetres from his face. "Look up."

Opening his eyes, his eyes darted across Ginny's face and then looked up like directed. Pinched between her thumb and finger was the branch of mistletoe that Ginny had conjured just that morning. He looked back down at Ginny who had a twinkle in her brown eyes and a seductive smile worthy of a veela on her lips.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured and before Ginny could even take a breath, Harry forced his lips on hers in the final moment of relapse and it seemed Ginny was all too happy to let him carry on. Her lips tasted of their traditional strawberry flavour and Harry moved with them, enjoying the taste. His hands weaved into her hair and from what Harry could tell, Ginny had dropped the mistletoe and was wrapping her hands around his body and up his chest to his neck. Together they fell back and the kiss deepened like the darkness of that same winter night.

_Author's Note; I hope you like this chapter. I just finished it and because I love everyone who reads my stories, I felt a duty to update this. Enjoy and I hope to read your reviews._

_Jadey :D_


	6. Cloudy Dreams

**April 11th, 1999**

"This is it."

Ginny stood in front of the floor length and smoothed her Quidditch robes down. She pulled a brush through her red locks and she pulled it back from her face, tying it in a long ponytail that fell to the top of her spinal cord. Fixing her cloak, she heard a knock at her door and she walked over to meet Katherine Stitch under the doorframe.

"Are you ready for the final stages?"

_This is it, _Ginny thought to herself, inhaling a lungful of oxygen through her nose and exhaling loudly from her pursed lips, nodding in response to Katherine. She turned on her heels to pick up her complimentary water bottle, her Firebolt and her wand before following Katherine through the corridors of Holyhead Haven,

Her thought track was stuck on repeat. It had been for the past week. _This is it. This is it. This is it._ She had made through the trials and she was hours away from finding out if the last 7 days of hard work and spectacular flying was for nothing or a position on the Holyhead Harpies. Her heart beat increased dramatically and the adrenaline pumped through her bloodstream, constricting the blood vessels surrounding her stomach, creating a butterfly feeling.

Ginny joined the other hopefuls in the changing rooms. The white tiled room had a shower block on one side and benches with dark green lockers stretching across another wall. At the beginning of the week, the room had been so crowded that everyone was pressed up against each other awkwardly. As the days passed on, the people gathering in the changing rooms decreased, potential flyers being eliminated and sent packing.

Until today. Six girls gathered in the less cramped tiled room - Ginny being the last - and on every face was an expression of anticipation and anxiousness.

She followed Katherine and stood her broom up against the wall, next to the others that varied from an old Cleansweep to one of the newer Nimbus'. Nothing there had the speed of Ginny's Firebolt. Looking at the line of brooms, Ginny felt a spike in her heartbeat, noticing that hers was to be the fastest out of them all. But many Firebolts had lined up at the beginning of the week and now there was only her own.

Exhaling heavily, Ginny stood next to her new friend Emily Josep: a timid 18 year old with blonde hair cut short at the shoulders. She was taller than Ginny - about the same height as Harry - and was the only person who wasn't scrabbling to talk to her and hear stories about Harry and his favourite things.

The pair shared a nervous smile at each other and faced forward, readying themselves for their instructions.

Gwenog Jones stepped forward from behind Katherine, shadowing her with her height. She was just like Ginny remembered at Slughorn's Christmas Party on her memorable 5th year. Her dark green and gold robes hung close to her body and her golden talon shone in the changing room light. "Firstly, I want to say congratulations on making it this far. To make it here when we started with 40 hopefuls is a definite achievement. But we only need two new Chasers. Possibly three if someone else shows a lot of potential. So today, we'll be running through some drills and then this afternoon we'll be putting you into teams with some of the team-mates and you're going to have a little match whilst we decide who deserves those spots."

Quickly, Katherine stepped around Gwenog's tall figure to inject some information. "Also, you will be performing for spectators this afternoon. Your families have been invited to come along and be with you when the decision is made."

Instantly Ginny's thoughts were focused on Harry. Her heart accelerated as she thought of Harry watching her today. He would be there to hold her hand as the team lists were decided. He would be the first to hold her. The first to kiss her and lift her, spinning her until the world span by itself.

That is if Harry could get the day off of training.

"Come on Ginny," Emily said, nudging her slightly on the shoulder and smiling down at her. Ginny shook her head, focusing her brain away from Harry and the ever-fluttering butterflies in her stomach and more upon the task at hand. She smiled weakly back at Emily and followed her out of the changing room, picking up her broom on the way.

####

Excitedly, Ron bounded not at all gracefully into the Auror Training common room and sat on the other end of the sofa Harry was occupying. He moved the coffee table closer to him with a flick of his wand and lazily propped his feet on its surface. "I can't believe Ginny could be part of the Holyhead Harpies by the end of today."

"Neither can I. I'm just happy I get to be there when she hears the news she's been made a Reserve Chaser. She deserves it after all the practice she's been doing." Harry twirled his wand in a circle and a tray glided through the air with a teapot and some teacups. In front of Harry, the teapot poured boiling hot tea into a cup and added milk and two teaspoons of sugar before levitating itself to the coffee table.

Picking it up by the dainty handle, Harry brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. It took a lot of effort not to spit the sip back out all over Ron. The burning sensation numbed his tongue and he panted heavily, stealing someone else's empty cup and muttering _"Aguamenti," _before gulping down the contents.

Ron, oblivious to Harry, carried on as if he had never spoken. "Maybe she could get me into the changing rooms when she plays the Chudley Cannons? I could get their autographs! Or better yet, pictures. They would look brilliant on the mantelpiece."

The door to the common room swung open and in walked Neville and Seamus. They looked around the room, scanning the occupants until they spotted Ron and Harry and were waved over by Ron. Neville was struggling to carry his books and Seamus just laughed instead of helping his friend as they approached the sofa sets, Neville lagging behind.

"Hi Thamus. Hi Nethille."

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Seamus said, cocking an eyebrow and sitting opposite Ron who was pouring a cup of tea and leaving it on the table to cool. Harry shot him an envious glare and softened his features when he turned back to Seamus,

"I burnt ma tongue." Taking another gulp of water, Harry smiled and his tongue hung from the corner of his mouth like an overexcited dog begging for a bone.

All of a sudden, Neville made it to the sofa but his books clattered all over the floor, sprawling out onto different pages, notes falling out and scattering themselves along the floorboards. "Crap!" Neville gasped under his breath and he crouched to the floor to pick up his books. Harry helped and Neville thanked him when everything was collected.

"Have you heard from Ginny?" Neville asked, flicking through the pages of his books and slotting in the notes that corresponded to that particular area. Seamus leaned forward but Ron sank deeper into his chair. He had read Ginny's letters.

"She's good!" Harry's tongue tingled but at least his ability of speech was back to normal. "There's only six of them now. We've been invited to watch a match this afternoon." Harry couldn't help but beam for his girlfriend. He knew that she hadn't been treated too kindly last year, left in the unknown about Harry and his wellbeing.

But Harry was no longer hunting Horcruxes. And Ginny was no longer sad. Harry knew she still mourned for Fred just like Harry did for all those he had lost but she was slowly coming to terms with things and appreciating what she did have, Which included Harry.

"She was a bloody good addition to Gryffindor's team," Seamus raved, his hazel eyes twinkling and his thick Irish accent blossoming through his words. " We never looked so good when you and her were playing together."

"Not to mention my superb goal-keeping skills! I was immense!" Ron's knuckles were white as he clutched at the cushions surrounding him. What was he planning to do? Fling a pillow at someone if they dared disagree?

Harry laughed once to himself and smiled at his best friend. "Shrink your head Ron." He half expected a cushion to the face but when Harry looked at Ron again, his posture was relaxed and the blood had returned to his knuckles.

"Do you think you could get us cheap tickets if she makes it?" Seamus nudged, flashing a polite and pleading smile at Harry and Ron. "Dean and I are dying to watch a match with good seats."

"I'm sure I could pull some strings," Harry said, winking to Seamus.

Once again, the door of the common room swung open and a tall, stocky red head with horn-rimmed glasses poked his head inside and tapped his watch with his finger impatiently before disappearing again. Harry nudged Ron who looked up just in time to see Percy disappear.

"Well we're off home early. Molly wants us all to have lunch before we go and see Ginny. Bye Seamus. Bye Neville." Harry stood up and Ron followed by example.

"We'll tell you all about it tomorrow," Ron said in hushed tones so those around wouldn't hear. Harry wasn't sure why because from previous cases, Ron always liked the attention. Once the war was over, people started pointing him out in the middle of Diagon Alley and ever since that little witch asked for his autograph, he's been hooked on the fame.

Maybe he was trying to make a big spectacle of it when everyone was around to hear.

The pair waved to their friends and departed the common room, taking the elevator to the Atrium and Apparating to the Burrow for lunch.

####

The morning drills had gone without a glitch for Ginny. She was swiftly dodging Bludgers and scoring more goals than fingers. Once Ginny kicked off and the wind was whipping through her hair, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered away and the nerves she had felt all morning vanished instantly. As she weaved and swooped around the practice field, her mind focused on the Quaffle and getting it through the hoops.

Now she was sitting next to Emily eating lunch with the other four hopefuls. The table was almost silent; the clatter of cutlery stopped the room from falling into complete silence. Everyone seemed preoccupied with their inner thoughts. Most likely doing what Ginny was. Mentally preparing herself. Thinking of new manoeuvres and tactics that would giver her a boost.

She finished her food and pushed her plate away from her and standing up. Emily looked up from her food and Ginny gave her a nervous smile before passing a smile at the other four girls and leaving the room to go for a walk across the pitch.

_This is it._

Ginny picked up her broom and slung it over her shoulder, walking up the tunnel that led onto the Haven's practice pitch. For a moment, the bright sunshine blinded Ginny, her eyes being used to the candlelit corridors but she quickly adjusted and smiled when she saw the silhouettes of 8 people blocking the sunlight.

A black figure stepped forward and Ginny saw a pair of green twinkling eyes sparkle slightly. Immediately she broke into a run up the rest of the tunnel, dropping her broom by her ankles, and crashed into Harry's chest. She felt his arms around her body and instantly she was flying again. No cares. No worries. No nerves. Just happiness.

She pulled away to look up at Harry and he smiled widely and kissing her on the lips gently. Ginny giggled like a little girl and allowed herself to be steered to her family who were all lined up on the edge of the pitch, smiling brighter than the sun.

Her mother was the first to embrace her and Ginny welcomed the bear hug. She missed these types of home comforts. The hug lasted a longer and longer and Ginny could sense that her mother needed to feel her only daughter in her arms.

With the sun blinding her, Ginny closed her eyes. The heat warmed her cheeks and the backs of her eyelids were scarlet red. Her mother released her unwillingly because of a cough from her father and before she had time to open her eyes fully, she was ambushed with another hug with her father.

For the next several minutes, Ginny was passed around like a well loved doll. From her mother, to her father, to Bill, to Fleur, to George, to Percy, to Ron and then back to Harry. She pulled away and finally had time to take in her surroundings. As before, she was on the border of the practice pitch at the Haven. What she didn't notice was the other families behind her own that were in the midst of their greetings with their children. She saw a glimpse of Emily, surrounded by an older version of Emily with the same blonde cropped hair, a younger blonde haired surfer boy and a caramel haired, tall man who were all smiling and laughing brightly.

"Harry, I want you to meet someone!" Ginny pulled Harry away from her family formation towards Emily and the three people she was with. Harry didn't look too enthusiastic about the idea but Ginny didn't often introduce him to many because they were usually in awe but here he was, being dragged to a group of strangers.

Emily stepped away from her family to meet Ginny; her smile warmly directed at Harry who was standing awkwardly behind Ginny, still holding her hand tightly. "Emily Josep this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry this is Emily." Strands of Emily's hair fell over her face and she timidly glanced up to flash a quick smile before staring at the floor. She flicked her hand up in a wave and Ginny laughed a little at this. "Emily has been the only one who hasn't bombarded me with questions about you," she told Harry who had stopped an eye-roll to concentrate of her.

"It's lovely to meet you Emily," Harry said, feeling indirectly prompted by Ginny's stare. He offered his hand which a timid Emily shook from within her hair. Emily's family stepped up behind up and the little blonde boy nudged Emily, shunting her forward and making her trip a step forwards.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The blonde haired woman asked. Now that Ginny could see her, she realised that although her features were more similar to Emily's, her confidence was completely different. Just by the way she was standing compared to Emily showed Ginny that this older version was much more confidence.

Emily quickly brushed her hair from her face and blushed a brilliant crimson as she peered up at Ginny and Harry. "This is …"

"Harriet Josep," the blonde woman interrupted, stepping around Emily and shaking Harry and Ginny's hands happily. "I'm sorry about my sister. She always has been slightly insecure. I don't know why she wants to be the centre of attention, way up in the air!" Harriet was very over-exaggerating, stretching her arms out and looking up towards the sky.

"Emily's amazing at Quidditch. She'll definitely make the team," Ginny said, smiling as Emily blushed again and tried to hide under her hair. "It's like she's another person up in the air. You have yourself a very talented sister."

The little blonde boy stepped forward and smiled. Ginny noticed his two front teeth resembled Hermione's in her early years of Hogwarts and jittered forward like a rabbit. "I'm Callum," he said, waving awkwardly and flicking his hair golden hair back over his face. It was clear he was Emily's brother, just by his mannerisms.

"This is Phineas, my boyfriend," Harriet said, gesturing to the tall caramel led hair who pushed it out of his face and leaned around the family to shake Harry's and Ginny's hands.

Ginny noticed that his hand shake was firm and strong and when his hand clenched around Harry's, Ginny saw the veins in his muscles pop out and his biceps tense. He was more hench and daunting up close. "It's an absolute dream to meet you Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry. Naa, I didn't think so." Immediately, not waiting for Harry to take a breathe, he was pulled in for a bear hug which even if he tried his hardest, he couldn't pushed away from the tight muscles of Phineas. "Thankyou so much," Phineas went on. "I know the Wizarding World would be in a state of turmoil had it not been for you. And I'd probably be dead being a Muggle-born."

"I'm sorry!" Emily said, tapping Phineas on the shoulder and making him release a panting Harry who stood next to Ginny and poked his ribs one by one. "They can be over the top sometimes." She scowled at her sister. Harriet instinctively raised her arms up and stepped back, pulling Phineas with her.

"Wait till you meet my family!" Ginny warned and she was about to take hold of Emily's hand when Katherine stepped out of the tunnel and summoned all of the hopefuls towards her. "Later," she said to Emily before swiftly kissing to Harry's cheek and waving to her family and walking towards Katherine.

"Don't forget your broom," Ron shouted, running towards Ginny with her Firebolt in hand. "Knock 'em dead!" Ron punched Ginny's shoulder playfully and Ginny took her broom, smiling and pushing Ron back towards her family.

####

Cheers erupted from the Weasley's box as Ginny swooped around the pitch and plucked the Quaffle out of the air, throwing it through the top hoop as if it was a ball of fire. She high-fived Emily and waved to her family before setting off chasing a girl called Anya who was in possession at the time.

The scores were evenly matched. Each goal had been countered. Stale-mate. Both teams needed someone to break through and snatch the Quaffle before it could make it to the opposition's hoop but such talent hadn't shone through, After 30 minutes of play, the points were levelled on 80-80.

Anya had passed it to her team-mate - a slightly chubby small girl called Jackie with thick black hair that was always in a bun and a height that was smaller than her width - and with the Quaffle under her arm, Jackie sprinted off, weaving in and out of the Beaters and Chasers as well as Holyhead officials.

Instinctively Ginny lurched forward on her broom and sped towards Jackie. In the past week Ginny had learned the other hopefuls' strengths and weaknesses and in the case of Jackie, she was agile and could change direction quickly but she wasn't very fast. Using this to her advantage, Ginny knew she could catch her up. She dodged a Bludger swiftly and managed to move closer to Jackie.

But Jackie knew Ginny was tailing her and rose up higher than the hoops. Ginny had seen the tactic before. Jackie was hoping Ginny would become lost in the clouds and Jackie could drop down and score.

The misty clouds proved hard to manoeuvre through but Ginny managed to keep Jackie's tail-sticks in her sights until a gust of wind blew her higher into the clouds until the tiny pitch below was fogged with white opaque clouds. Ginny whipped her head from side to side, flying in circles but she couldn't see anything. She tried to fly down but another surge of cold air blew her hurtling back into the flurry of clouds.

Now Ginny was panicking. Continuously she tried to fly to what she thought was the ground but every time her attempts failed, the same stormy wind blowing her back. Her eyes flickered but nothing could be seen through the clouds. She took out her wand from inside her robes. She wasn't sure what to do though. Apparating had never been her forte and she couldn't remember the spell that turns something into a Portkey.

Ginny looked around, searching for inspiration but all she saw were clouds. Pearly white clouds floating effortlessly. In between the innocent clouds, a dark grey mist swirled into 8 shapes. The shapes stretched, varying in length, until it was easy to distinguish that there were two girls and 6 men. Whispers of cloud trailed behind the almost solid dark masses as they began to dance.

The growing confusion of déjà vu puzzled Ginny as soon enough she became lost in the movements. Her eyes focused purely on the figures dancing. She noticed two evenly heightened men dancing with the smaller of the two women. The pair spun her in dizzy circles until the girl stumbled through the dance, her feet two steps behind the rest of herself. The more she watched, the more intrigued Ginny was about the figures.

And then the feeling of falling pressed against her body.

"Ginny!"

A shout echoed in Ginny's head. Her eyes came into focus and the figures disappeared instantly as if the wind blew them away. The Quidditch pitch was suddenly increasing dramatically fast; the green grass turning into a blob of colour.

Ginny only had seconds to react. Just like on an aeroplane, Ginny pulled hard of her broom, struggling to keep it tilted towards the sky but she continued to fall. As she passed the height of one of the hoop, she scrunched up her eyes and screamed. But instead of hitting the ground, she felt her body level out and opening one eye slowly, she was no longer staring at the fresh green grass but the red-bricked exterior of the Haven.

Pulling her broom back to slow down and tucking her wand back into her robes, she let out a loud breath as she watched Katherine Stitch swoop up from the ground towards her. She had time to take in her surroundings now that they weren't rushing far too fast towards her. Everyone had stopped play and were huddled in their individual groups. Jackie was slight off from her group, both hands tight on her broom and a guilty and worried expression on her face. Ginny smiled at her, hoping to soothe some of the guilt. It wasn't her fault.

She looked at her team and saw Emily half way towards Ginny and flying ever closer. Ginny watched at Emily and Katherine approached her. The only thoughts running through her mind were that she needed Harry. He was the only one he could confide in. Possibly Hermione but Harry first.

"Are you okay?" Katherine said, stopping hard on her broom lurching forward. She was still in her suit and because of her body-hugging pencil skirt, she was forced to sit side-saddle on her broom but she was a skilled flyer and she never seemed like she could fall off.

Emily arrived two seconds later. "What happened Ginny?"

"I'm not really sure. There were some crazy winds in the clouds and I lost my sense of direction, Next thing I knew, I was falling and trying to pull up." Ginny hoped she sounded convincing. Telling the truth would bring more questions and possibly a check-in with St Mungo's long-lasting Spell Damage unit. She bit her lip and looked up at the box where her family were. All 8 faces were pressed hard against the glass window. She wanted to laugh but knew it wasn't the time so she just smiled.

"Do you think you need a Mediwizard?" Katherine said glancing down at a tall black man holding a black leather bag and a broomstick. Ginny assumed this was the Mediwizard.

She shook her head. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt Are we carrying on with the game?" Ginny didn't want to let this moment pass her because of some freak weather system or whatever the cloud was. She hadn't come all this way to be beaten by evaporated water.

"Let me discuss it," Katherine said and she quickly flew off to the group of Holyhead officials on the ground which included an agitated Gwenog Jones who was pacing up and down repeatedly. Ginny felt a pang of loss. She had blown it!

Running her hands through her hair and tightening her ponytail, Ginny sighed heavily and she closed her eyes for a second. She didn't want to believe it was over. She couldn't believe after a entire week of hard work and her best flying, one long chase through the clouds had cost her a place on the team.

When she opened her eyes, Emily was smiling at her attentively. At least one good thing had come out of this week. She had formed a strong friendship with Emily Josep. One she hoped to keep once her dream was shattered.

At the moment, a piercing whistle blew and echoed off the six hoops, leaving an annoying ring in Ginny's ears. A next sound was the booming voice of Gwenog Jones. "_Sonorus. _Everyone take up positions to restart the game."

It wasn't over.

####

Laughing lightly, Harry pulled the collar of Ron's shirt and his face plucked itself off the glass leaving a misty smudge of the window which Ron quickly rubbed off with his sleeve. "Bloody effing hell. I thought you only got this type of drama at the World Cup not tryouts." Ron circled on the spot and then sat down next to Harry and let his head loll back to stare at the ceiling.

"I wondered what happened," Harry said, speaking his thoughts allowed. He had watched Ginny fall lifelessly from the sky and he had whipped out his wand like lightning, shouting her name. He felt helpless as he racked his brain for a spell. It only came to him once Ginny had pulled out of her death-spin and he wanted to punch the nearest wall for not being quick enough.

"She's alright now Harry," Mrs Weasley's voice said softly next to him and her hand rested on his arm for a moment. She smiled motherly and turned her attention to Ginny who was know swooped across the pitch with the Quaffle under her arm. Harry too tried to focus on the game. He could ask his questions later.

####

The game had restarted this meant the scores bounced back to 0. Ginny was determined to win this time. She was flying faster and with more precision then ever before. Her body was pressed up to her broom, building up speed as she plucked the Quaffle from Emily's pass and swooped low then rising up to the hoops, dodging a slow Anya and scoring her fourth goal, making the scores 60 -50.

But within minutes, the scores were level once again and Ginny was in pursuit of Anya, tailing Emily who was bending low too, making herself more streamline to cut through the air like paper. After a mess up from Ginny's team-mate, Erinna, where she dropped the Quaffle that was recovered by Anya, Ginny knew that they had to get the Quaffle back or else the other team would pull ahead. Emily seemed to sense Ginny's determination because she started flying the best Ginny had seen all week.

All of a sudden a Bludger blasted past Ginny from behind, making her ponytail whip into her face, and it smashed into Emily's broom where her chest was resting. Her broom smashed in half. One half shattered into a hundred splinters, trembling to the ground below. The other half was struggling to stay in the air. Emily was hanging from it with one hand clutched at her chest. She was gasping for air and crying silently, murmuring words Ginny couldn't make out.

From the corner of Ginny's eye, she saw Anya throw the Quaffle through the hoop.

And then Emily started to dip, falling ever so slightly towards the ground. Ginny knew that if her half-broom failed her now, she plummet to the ground. She could see her fingers were white as her hand clung around the broom. Emily screamed and her fingers slipped off the broom.

Ginny acted on instinct. Swooping down, she sped up to catch up to Emily who was screaming for her life. For a moment, it reminds Ginny of the Final Battle but there had been more screams that pierced her eardrums that night. She stretched her arm out and managed to grab hold of Emily's elbow and she did the same. But Ginny didn't have the strength to pull her up. And her broom couldn't cope with the extra weight. Her chest slammed into her broom and Ginny's face clenched up, turning red as she tried to keep hold of Emily and steady her broom.

On the ground below, Ginny could see Gwenog mount her broom and kick off towards Ginny and Emily. Within seconds she was there, holding onto Emily's other arm and leading them all the ground. They landed with a thud and Ginny fell to the floor. Instantly the Mediwizard ambushed Emily and he conjured a stretcher for Emily before levitating her to the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness.

Ginny rolled onto her back, gasping for more and more air, gulping it like water until she could feel her heart return to normal. Her arm ached painfully and she felt like it had been wretched from her shoulder. She tried to shrug but she winced in pain and froze lifelessly on the grass, feeling the heat from the sun on her face, warming her softly.

"Bloody hell!"

####

Dragging Harry along with her, Ginny stumbled toward Gwenog Jones who had just entered the room, her head bowed low. Her arm was balanced in a sling the Mediwizard had provided for her after assuring her she had only sustained major muscle damage and her arm was still attached. Glancing at Gwenog's sober expression made Ginny's mind jump to the worst conclusions.

"How is she?" Ginny asked with a distinguishable tone of desperation in her voice. Nobody knew anything of Emily's condition. She had been Portkeyed to St Mungo's straight away with her family to be assisted by Healers.

Gwenog looked at Ginny and smiled weakly, the attempt faltering slightly. "10 ribs broken and a punctured lung. She managed to re-inflate the lung and bind the ribs but a lot of bloody leaked into her lungs. They won't know the severity of the damage until she regains consciousness."

"But she will regain consciousness?" Ginny's voice changed pitch and cracked, tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of visiting Emily and she still being in a comatose state.

"We've got out fingers crossed." And Gwenog walked away from Harry and Ginny.

Immediately Harry pulled her into a hug. She needed the embrace. Her ear pressed itself against his chest and she closed her eyes, feeling the beat of his heart through his cotton shirt. Nobody would ever understand how much she treasured the sound. It was music to her: the happiest there ever was. Her back was caressed with his hands wandering up and down, helping Ginny melt into him.

She had told Harry about the experience in the clouds. And the time before that when they were in the Three Broomsticks and Ginny was staring into the fireplace. Instantly, Harry was worried. He agreed that Hermione should be informed. They both knew that Hermione could shed a little bit of light on what was happening. But Hermione's knowledge didn't satisfy either of them and living through the war had made them both cautious of any abnormality.

"May I have your attention please?" Ginny looked up to see Gwenog perched on a foot stool, her arms wrapped around her back and her expression unreadable. "Could I have the 5 hopefuls in front of me in a line?" Ginny moved, pulling Harry with her and she stood next to Anya at the end of the line, moving Harry's hands to her waist. She felt a nudge in her side and as she turned her head, she was greeted by her smiling family with all their fingers crossed. Ginny laughed lightly and sighed deeply, facing Gwenog.

"It's been left to me to break the news as to who shall be joining us this summer. You all played very well despite the distractions and disasters." Gwenog paused to look at Ginny but she was smiling and Ginny didn't know why. Was she amused by what had happened to her? "We'd decided to award the first place to Emily if - when she resumes consciousness and recovers." Everyone bowed their heads and applauded even though Emily wasn't there to appreciate it. Ginny was glad Emily got a place. She deserved.

But her nerves were building like they had the beginning of the day. Ginny knew that she had flown her best. She swooped like never before and even her family noticed how badly she wanted it. But had Gwenog and the other officials noticed?

Ginny breathed deeply in but refused to let it out. Her airways tightened and she started to feel dizzy and nauseous. The wait for Gwenog to begin speaking again was insufferable for Ginny. She felt the hands of time moving slowly just out of annoyance.

"The Harpies are a family. We stick together and rely on one another. It's a very close group. We're team-mates but we're also the best of friends. When looking for a new member, we look for someone to fit into our family. Obviously it helps if they can fly too." A couple of people laughed but it was strained. No one really felt like laughing at a time like this. "We'd like to offer our second spot of Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny exhaled. Cheers erupted behind her as her family jumped about cheering. Harry spun her around the waist and pulled her in tight, making Ginny wince in pain as her slinged arm was crushed between Harry's chest. "Harry," she gasped and immediately Harry pulled away to look at her. She pulled her hand up to stroke her arm and Harry stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quickly.

"Sssh," Ginny hushed, stepping closer to Harry so they were touching. "It's fine. It's …. it's brilliant. It's fantastic! I'm a Holyhead Harpy." The realisation of her words finally sunk in. She was a Holyhead Harpy. "I'm a Holyhead Harpy." She was squealing now.

"You're a Holyhead Harpy!" Harry returned the level of enthusiasm, his eyes twinkling like emeralds. He reached down and cradled Ginny's head in his hands.

"I'm a Holyhead Harpy!" She wrapped her arm around Harry's neck and trying her hardest, she reached up onto her tiptoes so her lips could touch his. It had been a week. During school times, she had to wait until the weekends to kiss Harry but this week felt longer than normal. It had been torture and now she was fine. More than fine. Elated in fact. On a cloud higher than nine. Not even Merlin could touch her. She was flying again with her feet still on the ground. All with a kiss.

More cheers and whoops echoed around her. Somebody wolf-whistled and Ginny recognized it as George's. She pulled away and her heels touched the floor. Just then, she was bombarded with hugs from all of her family. She winced through her pain as her arm was crushed numerous times.

After the congratulations from her family, she hugged each of the hopefuls awkwardly, even Jackie and Anya. She knew Jackie didn't make the weird cloud distract her from flying. And Anya hadn't hit the Bludger into Emily. But Ginny didn't like either of them that much.

At the end, she shook Gwenog's hand firmly, smiling brightly, practically beaming at the realisation. "Welcome to the family," Gwenog said, smiling and nodding her head before standing back on the foot stool. Ginny returned to her family and cradled herself in Harry's arms, his touch extra gentle so he wouldn't put pressure of her arm.

Gwenog cleared her throat. "I would just like to add that in the event of Emily not wishing to return to Quidditch, we would like to offer the position to Jacqueline Cox." Ginny applauded awkwardly as she tried to clap her hand with the other that was in her sling. When Jackie approached her, she gave her an one handed hug and congratulated her. Secretly though, Ginny was pleading Emily to return.

####

Finally Ginny collapsed on the bed of her dormitory, sighing deeply. She pulled the hair band from her hair and running her fingers through her hair, she tugged at the knots until her fingers trickled through easily. Closing her eyes, she replayed the last few hours in her head.

After another round of several hugs, Ginny was whisked away to a room she'd never been to before and in there was a thin, tall woman with white blonde hair and a specially tailored sky blue, velvet suit. She made Ginny stand in a starfish position while she twisted her wand and animated a measuring tape to wrap around her body. Her new robes were to be ready in two weeks.

Then Ginny collected her belongings and she said goodbye to her family. She had only just seen them and now she had to Portkey back to Hogwarts. Despite the cause for celebration, McGonagall was stricter than ever and insisted she come back to Hogwarts to attend her Monday classes.

Kissing Harry goodbye was hard but she knew she would see him soon. His lips were soft and gentle as they pressed up against hers. He tasted sweet and as she moved her lips, she melted into his chest with his arms running around her back. When she pulled away, they sat on the bed and Ginny curled up into a ball on Harry's lap while he played with strands of her hair.

"Don't worry too much Gin. We'll figure it out. Hermione'll know what's going on. Don't let it spoil your celebration." He pulled his hand through her hair and then reached up to touch her cheek and look into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you Ginny. We all are." He stroked a strand from her face and kissed her forehead.

Dreamily, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I love you," she whispered tucking her head under his chin. His heartbeat rang in her ears and at that moment she didn't want to move. She didn't want to go back to reality. Not when she was so happy in this bubble.

And yet her bubble burst. 10 minutes later and Ginny was holding her broom with her rucksack on her back. Her fingers clenched around an old rusting candelabra and it illuminated a sky blue colour and Ginny felt a pull at her naval and constant pressure at every point in her body. And then her feet were on the floor of McGonagall's office. Here she was greeted by the Headmistress and congratulated before heading to the common room to meet Hermione.

But when she arrived, climbing through the portrait hole, she was bombarded with pops and bangs and streamers flew into the air from the tip of several wands. Banners had been placed all around the common room and a table had been set with food Becky and Bethany had smuggled from the kitchen. Someone blasted a radio playing The Weird Sisters and Ginny and Hermione danced until late at night. She didn't have time to tell Hermione about the dancing 8 figures.

And now she was curled up in her bed. She didn't bother undressing. She just pulled the covers up to her chin and quickly Ginny fell asleep, breathing in the scents of Harry's pillow as she drifted off.


	7. Tributes and Answers

**May 2nd, 1999**

One year today. Harry couldn't quite fathom that it was exactly one year. He mourned those he lost that day everyday for the rest of his life. But today was special. It seemed like years ago since the oppression of Voldemort, his forces controlling every inch of the Wizarding World. Running around Hogwarts, fighting off Death Eaters and dark creatures; Harry remembered the days like yesterday.

This morning he had awoken from a terrible nightmare. He hadn't slept long anyway; tossing and turning across his bed and waking up several times with beads of sweat drenching him. Even with the windows open, Harry was overcome with a radiating heat.

The prospects for the day weren't bright. Even if the sky was. As Harry showered and put on his best dress robes, his mind flickered from flashbacks to his rehearsed speech Professor McGonagall had asked him to prepare. He joined Ron in the kitchen and silently ate the bacon and eggs Kreacher had made. Neither of them spoke. Ron hunched his shoulders around his bowl, ducking his head down to stare at his cereal. Harry knew he was dropping tears into his cornflakes but he knew Ron would struggle being brave all day without expressing his emotions before.

Once they were finished, Kreacher cleaned away the plates and with Regulus' locket banging gently against his chest, he held out his hands and together the three of them Disapparated, reappearing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The friends parted ways with Kreacher as he left to go to the kitchens to help while they climbed the ever-moving stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

In the common room, Harry and Ron met Hermione who was dressed in a black smock dress and black pumps, accompanied with her beaded bag and wand. Ron, who had by now pulled himself together, held out his arm in a gentleman way and the two proceeded out of the portrait hole, leaving Harry to wait for Ginny.

Whilst sitting in his favourite armchair, Bethany and Becky walked through and waved to Harry. He remembered the first time he met them and they both were too shell-shocked to barely speak. Now it was hard getting them to hush up. But today they respected Harry and silently waved before leaving the common room.

Ginny walked down the stairs in a black dress that had lace sleeves and a corseted bodice with a black blazer that Harry had picked out for her in a London Muggle boutique. She looked beautiful with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and her black eyelashes fluttering on her pale skin. Kissing her on the cheek, Harry smiled at her and copying Ron, he held out his arm which she took gladly and they walked out of the common room.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulders as they walked through the corridors. Harry knew the truth. He wasn't fine at all. Inside, he was grieving but nervous about his speech. Not trusting his voice, he nodded in response. But Ginny could tell the false pretence. She laughed once and stopped abruptly as if she was ashamed to laugh on a day like today.

Together, they walked silently through the stone floors of Hogwarts, making their way out to the Memorial Gardens. Here they were greeted by the Weasleys. Molly was putting on a brave face as she squeezed the pair of them but she quickly needed to walk away, pulling out a handkerchief as she pushed her way through. George was on the brink of tears and for this, Ginny held onto him for much longer. On her tiptoes, her chin just rested on his shoulder and George closed his eyes peacefully. When Kingsley rose to the podium like he had nearly a year ago, the crowd fell silent and everyone moved to take a seat. Releasing George, Ginny took his hand and lead the distraught red head to a chair next to her. Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron and Hermione filled the places on his other side. He had been here too many times. Sitting in the same chairs since Dumbledore's passing, remembering the lost ones that would never return.

When Kingsley spoke, the Minister's voice was loud but not shouting. His booming voice echoed off the stone walls of the castle and surrounding the silent crowd. Just like last year, the Minister reminded everyone to never forget those that left us. And that they will always be with us. Many including Mrs Weasley continuously dabbed their eyes. Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears but she ducked her head to hide the tears trickling down her face.

Harry felt helpless again. He knew that losing the people you care most about rips your heart with an almighty heave but how could he explain to Ginny that the hole they leave can be filled with the memories you have of them? It's never truly mended. The heart always aches for the missing pieces that the living can never be. But he knows that it gets easier; that you'll always miss them but they'll always be with you in your heart.

Ginny needed to find this out for herself. Harry telling her wouldn't make it real.

Gently he squeezed Ginny's hand in his own and she looked up at him with glazed eyes and smiled weakly. Her thumb grazed the back of his hand and a strand of hair slipped over her face. Her eyes flickered towards the stage and did a double-take, her smile growing wider, intriguing Harry to look where Ginny was smiling at.

Plodding clumsily towards Harry with his small arms stretched out and his blue hair blowing in the early May breeze was little Teddy Lupin. His front teeth were just beginning to form and his smile brightened Harry's mood instantly. When he reached Harry, he rested his plump hands of Harry's knees and Ginny lifted him onto Harry's lap while Harry leaned to look down the aisle. He saw Andromeda Tonks starting to get up from her seat, her cheeks wet and her hair strewn back in a messy ponytail. She caught sight of Harry and mouthed an apology but Harry shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll look after him," he mouthed back to Andromeda and smiled as she sat back down and sighed into her chair. Harry looked at Teddy who was holding tightly on Ginny's finger but looking up at Harry. At Harry's attention, Teddy let out a high-pitched laugh. "Sssh!" Harry said as many head turned to see what noise had disturbed the Minster but Kingsley continued. He put his finger to his lips and smiled at Teddy who hissed in reply as his attempt at a 'ssh'.

Together Harry and Teddy sat silently, listening to the remainder of Kingsley's speech. Teddy swung his hand fervently, latching onto Ginny's finger with utter glee. The smile of Ginny's smile as she watched Teddy's blue hair wave in the wind was enough to warm Harry's heart to its core.

"It's terrible when we lose someone close. But we must remember why they died. For the worlds, Muggle and Wizarding, are much better places because of them. And for that, I thank them.

"Now I'd like to welcome Mr Harry James Potter to say a few words." The Minster stepped down from the podium and an awkward applause. It wasn't a natural applause but it seemed to Harry that people wanted to show their gratitude to the new Minister.

Realising this was the moment he had been dreading for weeks before today, Harry lifted Teddy onto Ginny's lap and smoothing his dress robes, he stood up and smile awkwardly as he started past the chairs and up the centre aisle. Ron and Hermione smiled encouragingly and a few of Dumbledore's Army - Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna - held their communicating Galleons in the air as a sort of salute which made Harry blushed. As he turned towards the podium, he felt a tugging on his trouser leg and he looked down to see Teddy clinging to his leg like a koala bear.

"Pleeeaaassseeeee!" He whispered and a few people around him sighed in awe at Teddy's plead. He looked up at Ginny who was still wearing a beautiful smile only Teddy could give her and becoming soft in the heart, he took hold of Teddy's hand and led him to the podium up front, aware of the burning stares that were piercing into his back.

The Minster shook his hand tightly and resumed a seat at the front row next to Kameron Wilson who was smiling proudly at Harry. Bending over, Harry lifted Teddy and perched him on his hip as he stood behind the white marble podium overlooking the hundreds of people all staring up at him.

He gulped hard. Everyone looked up at him with high expectations. He looked at his mentor who was beaming proudly back at him. Kingsley's face mirrored Kameron and Harry could feel his heart rate accelerating rapidly and he looked further into the crowd until he saw who he needed.

With warm brown eyes, Ginny was smiling at him proudly but she wasn't tainted with expectations like everyone else. She didn't expect him to be anything but himself. Her fingers moved to her lips and she blew him a kiss.

Then a small chubby hand placed itself on Harry's cheek and he looked down to see Teddy smiling broadly, his hair flickering for its bright blue to black and settling on a navy blue. Harry knew this was a compliment.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and when he exhaled, he opened his eyes and began his speech. "Good morning everyone. I guess it's custom to say that it's nice to see you all but it isn't. No one should be here really. Today should have been just a normal Sunday, the same as last week and the week before that. But instead here we're all here, still missing, still mourning, still pained by what occurred here a year ago.

"Throughout the past year, I've been haunted by 'what if's' and 'maybes'. Could I have prevented so many dying? I know many will tell me not to blame myself and that I should be praised for killing Tom Riddle. But I can't help but feel guilty. I've lost so many because of him. Too many.

"But their memories live on. In our homes. In our lives. In our hearts. Their presence is reflected in their families, their friends. Even people they met randomly on the streets of Diagon Alley."

In his arms, Teddy squirmed and fidgeted . Harry looked down at him and reciprocated the smile on Teddy's face. "I think Teddy wants to say 'hello'," Harry said, flicking his gaze back to the congregation. "Can you say 'hello', Teddy?"

"Tello Teddy!" the little boy gurgled and the crowd sighed in awe as a response.

Laughing, Harry readjusted his godson on his hip and looked at Ginny who was laughing with a smiling George. "Well I guess he does speeches better than me.

"They asked me to come up here because I was a hero. But the truth is, everyone was a hero that day. Professors; students; members of the Order of the Phoenix; Dumbledore's Army; centaurs; house-elves; members of the public; resident ghosts of Hogwarts; giants; hippogriffs; thestrals. Ordinary wizards, witches and creatures coming together to fight for freedom.

"Many heroes survived and are here today.

"But some aren't."

At that moment, a lump in Harry's throat blocked the words. He couldn't breathed properly and his heart rate accelerated. His eyes stung with salty tears. Looking at Ginny, he saw George burying himself in Ginny's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around him while her head rested in George's hair. Her beautiful brown eyes were warm, watching Harry, and she gave an encouraging smile.

Teddy squeezed Harry tightly as if he had sensed Harry needed the affection. Inhaling deeply, Harry blinked hard and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Several members of the crowd had dipped their heads in remembrance.

"Just because," Harry coughed, his voice hoarse and rough. "Just because they aren't here, doesn't mean we shouldn't remember them as heroes. They showed tremendous bravery and courage and the fact that you are all here today means that you are, like Teddy and I are, prepared to honour their bravery and keep their memory alive.

"I'm terribly sorry that it had to come to this, holding such a big memorial service. But I would ask you to join me in thanking those would fought too bravely. It's because of them, that we can all sleep safely.

"Thank you and goodbye." Harry bowed his head and looked at Teddy who smiled widely and clapped his hands together.

"Bye bye," Teddy squealed sweetly, waving his fingers at the crowds. Keeping his head down, he smiled to himself and was reminded with an aching of Tonks who was usually so full of life. Wriggling fervently, Teddy indicated he wanted to get down so Harry eased him to his feet and held his hand, guiding his steps.

When Harry looked up, he was greeted by an eruption of clapping. Harry's eyes scanned the crowd and focused on a group of people standing up from their seats. At the front, leading the applause, was Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. Behind them were many other members of Dumbledore's Army, including Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Michael Corner and Susan Bones, all applauding.

Harry stood still, shell-shocked by the applause. Laughing, Teddy had let go of Harry was wobbling around, clapping and gurgling. He looked at Ginny who was smiling and getting to her feet with the rest of her family, clapping her hands. In front of Harry, the Minster of Magic and Head of the Auror Office had got to their feet and were clapping. Row by row, members of the crowd got to their feet and started clapping Harry.

He could feel his cheeks burn. The salty tears stung his eyes. Harry couldn't believe how much support he was receiving. His heart felt like it was brimming on explosion at the amount of love that was radiating from the people in front of him.

In the middle of the crowd, Harry saw Luna stand up on her chair and raise something in the air. He moved towards the middle of the aisle and on the way, he grabbed hold of Teddy's hand and slowly guided him back towards his seat. Looking back at Luna, he saw her white blonde hair floating in the wind, her hand high in the air, clasped around something gold that Harry recognized as a Galleon.

"Harry Potter!" she yelled loudly over the clapping and as a response, Harry's name was shouted even louder by the rest of the congregation. He felt the heat burn his cheeks as he smiled awkwardly and warmly at Luna. She beamed back at him and pumped her fist in the air. "Dumbledore's Army!" Again Luna's voice echoed with more volume and the original members of Umbridge's rebellion raised their communication Galleons to the sky.

Soon the clapping trailed off and Harry made it back to his seat next to Ginny, perching Teddy on his knees and bouncing him rhythmically. "Well done," Ginny whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and ruffling Teddy's hair which was morphing into a bright blue. Ginny picked the little boy up and he folded himself in her lap neatly, his head resting on her chest, her hair acting as a curtain over his face.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry leaned back in his seat and watched the Minister of Magic walk up to the podium and thank Teddy and him for a lovely speech. He then asked the congregation to bow their heads in a minute of silence. Harry's eyes fell to his lap and the twisted fingers of his own and Ginny's.

His thoughts dwelled on his mother and father; how proud they would be of him today. And Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore as well. He had lost so many that he loved but not all was lost. He had Ron and Hermione and Ginny and all his friends. And by making the most of his life and doing the best he can, he's making those lost proud.

"Thank you," the Minister murmured before stepping down.

At that point, many people started to stand up and move around. Some headed to the Memorial Gardens. Others started up the castle grounds to the castle itself. Most of the Weasley family stood up - Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Percy and George - and each hugged Harry tightly before walking solemnly into the Gardens.

Andromeda Tonks walked over to Harry and hugged him too. "Thank you Harry." Although he wasn't sure what he did, Harry thought it best to smile. They both turned to Ginny who was still cradling Teddy and when she brushed her hair back, she revealed Teddy sleeping soundly against her chest.

"He's fine here," Harry said, trying to convince Andromeda not to wake Teddy. He knew that he was having trouble sleeping at night and that Teddy needed all the sleep he could get. "You go pay your respects and we'll take Teddy up to the castle."

Peering down at Teddy, Ginny slowly got to her feet, still holding Teddy close to her chest. "We'll look after him for a few hours Mrs Tonks. You need a break." Reluctantly, Andromeda handed over Teddy's changing bag to Harry and kissed Teddy's cheek before walking off into the Gardens.

"That was a lovely speech mate," Ron said, slapping Harry's back as they walked up the slope towards the stone walls of the castle. He held Hermione's hand tightly as she wiped her cheeks with a tissue.

"It was beautiful," Hermione murmured, tucking her tissue into her beaded bag.

"Thanks guys. I'm just glad it's over. It's just been a load of stress."

"Come on, Harry. It's lunch now and I hear the house-elves have cooked up some treats," Ron said laughingly and Harry noticed that Ron's pace quickened and that Hermione was more being dragged to the castle.

Instead of rushing with them, Harry slowed down to walk with Ginny. "Do you want me to take him?" He held out his arms but Ginny shook her head and smiled to him. So Harry just wrapped his arm around her waist.

####

Hermione pushed her plate away and looked at Ron beside her and laughed lightly as she watched him bite off a chunk of chicken from the bone. "Come on Ronald. I need to go to the library." Ron grunted in response and picked up a few more chicken drumsticks before standing up with Hermione and leaving the Great Hall.

"Why is she off to the library today?" Harry asked Ginny who was filling up a beaker for Teddy with pumpkin juice. To Harry, it didn't seem like the appropriate day for homework.

Pushing the lid down on the beaker, Ginny handed it to Teddy and turned to finish her lunch. "I don't know. She's there every evening usually." She shrugged to herself and started cutting up vegetables. "It's Hermione though. She'd live in the library if they had beds."

"Beds wouldn't stop her Gin," Harry joked making Ginny laugh slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she became a librarian so she never had to leave." Harry thought of Hermione taking over Madam Pince's position: he wasn't sure Ron would warm to the idea.

"We should go and see what she's up to after lunch."

"Let's drop Teddy back first," Ginny said, passing a carrot to the now red headed Teddy in his push-chair. "Libraries are quiet places and Teddy can't even achieve quietness in his sleep. He snores louder than you."

"I don't snore," Harry exclaimed, taking the pitcher and topping up his juice.

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry's cheek attentively. "Yes you do honey."

####

"They're over there," Harry said to Ginny, pointing to a stack of books that hide what couldn't be mistaken as Ron's bright red hair. Together they walked hand in hand towards the table to find Ron playing with his wand, making small sparks burst from the tip while Hermione poured herself over a large dusty book with more added pieces of parchments than original pages.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Ginny said to Hermione, smirking as she lifted half the books of the tall pile and slammed them near a bookshelf. They then both took their seats to avoid more attention.

"What have you been doing here Hermione?"

Hermione didn't look up. Instead she nodded to Ron awkwardly and continued to flick through the pages of parchments, deciphering the scribbles that made no sense to Harry at all. He looked at Ron in the hope he could answer his question.

"Research," Ron said, shrugging and continuing to twist his wand so it shot out various colours.

Confused, Harry looked at Ginny and watched as her beautiful features moved into a frown, directed at Hermione. "What research? Our only homework is to revise for the N.E.W.T.s."

Turning the final page of the book, Hermione slammed it to one side and picked up the next in the pile, making an equally loud bang as the cover hit the wooden table. "Actually," Hermione sighed, opening the book and scanning the pages. "I'm trying to understand what you saw in the clouds at your tryouts."

"And did you find anything?" Harry asked, leaning closer with Ginny because he spotted Madam Pince lurking behind one of the book shelves. The fact that Ginny was losing moments of reality and blanking out wouldn't go down too well with the Hogwarts staff, especially with Ginny's track record.

Hermione slammed the cover on the next book and threw herself back into the chair. "Nothing. Not one wizard or witch has gone through this. Or at least hasn't written about it. I've checked the majority of the Wizarding Journals and checked out all the books on Abnormal Weathering. Finding some answers is proving to be harder than finding Horcruxes."

"Well I appreciate it Hermione," Ginny said sincerely and she slouched into the back of her seat. Harry could tell that she was annoyed. After already being possessed in her life, he knew that she feared that it was happening again and although Ginny would never truly admit how frightened she was, Harry didn't need to hear the words to know the feelings.

Exhaling deeply, Hermione pushed herself closer to the table and moved onto another book that seemed bigger in width than in length, being careful with the fragile binding and turning the dirty brown pages gently.

"I'll find something Ginny. I promise."

####

_Crack!_

The peacefulness of the Gryffindor common room was interrupted by a loud crack and then a disproportionate house-elf materialised in front of Harry and Ginny. A little dazed, Kreacher waddled in a small circle until he found his master and then he smiled, bowing down to the floor.

"Are you OK Kreacher?" Ginny leaned forward as the little house-elf stumbled towards her and she grabbed Kreacher's arm before he fell onto the floor. Kreacher looked tired and weary; his robes fell off his shoulders and his eyes drooped lazily.

"I'm fine Mistress Weasley," he said in his croaky, frog-like voice while shrugging Ginny's hand off his arm and standing upright. He straightened his robes and rearranged the locket around his neck. "Master Potter has been summoned by Professor McGonagall to her office." Kreacher bowed again, not as low as before so he wouldn't get dizzy.

With a worried look on his face, Harry turned to Ginny. They both didn't care about what the Headmistress wanted. Their concern with Kreacher was etched on their faces. "Thank you Kreacher." Harry nodded to his house-elf and he bowed again in response. "You can go back to Grimmauld Place whenever you wish to Kreacher."

"Thank you Master," Kreacher croaked weakly and with a slow bow, the house-elf stepped back and Disapparated with a loud crack that echoed through the common room.

In Harry's lap, Ginny twisted around to face him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry could feel her hot, sweet breath on his neck, sending tingling sensations up and down his spine. "Why do you think McGonagall wants to see you?" Ginny's bright brown eyes were looking up at him innocently, making his heart melt. He pulled a confused face and shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out. I'm going to visit Fred. Meet me once you're done?"

"Of course love," he said sweetly, pecking her nose with his puckered lips. Ginny climbed out of Harry's lap and pulled him up from the armchair. Together they walked out of common room, the Fat Lady waving goodbye. "I'll see you later love," Harry said, kissing Ginny softly before heading towards the gargoyle.

####

McGonagall had clearly made her office her own. It was decorated so differently to Dumbledore's décor. Every inch possible was coloured with red and black tartan prints, plastered on the big centred desk like a tablecloth and as cushions on all the chairs. Numerous cats dotted the office: a few stretching and staring hazily at Harry before padding their paws on their tartan blankets and returning to either licking their fur or snoozing.

Still hung high on the walls were previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Many were posed sleeping and if a Muggle had walked in, from a distance they would have looked like ordinary portraits. But looking closer, the heaving of their chests and the sounds of their breaths could be detected. High behind the Headmistress's desk was the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore; the expression of extraordinary wisdom was still printed over his face. Harry's mind flashed to the cold white stone outside on the grounds of the beloved school. The portrait was a better representation of him.

The Headmistress was bent over a piece of parchment when Harry stepped out of the revolving stairs. She briefly glanced up and at realising who it was, placed her quill on the desk, closed her ink pot and put the parchment in a drawer in the desk. "Ah Harry. I assume Kreacher delivered the message well. Please take a seat." She gestured to one of the armchairs in front of her desk and a tabby cat immediately hopped off and sulked away, its tail high in the air.

Harry walked the length of the office in a couple of strides, seating himself in the armchair and replying 'yes' to Professor McGonagall when she offered him a cup of tea. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to visit me today." Harry smiled and took a sip of his tea, enjoying the warmth running down his throat. He nodded to the Headmistress and she continued. "To be truthful, I wanted to say that I enjoyed your speech and was very proud of you. It must be so hard for you everyday when you have lost so much. But I know for a fact, they would all be enormously proud of you for the bravery you showed not only last year but today when you delivered your speech. It can't have been easy for you. "

"Thank you Professor. To be honest with you, it's been an unnecessary worry for me. I've lost a bit of sleep over it and I'm glad its done. Do you think I'll be asked to speak every year? People would surely get bored after a while." Harry didn't like the idea of reliving the last week again. The approach of his speech had been a burden for him and to him, the idea seemed awkward. It was him that everyone died for. Had to handed himself over, many wouldn't have needed to die. I image of Remus and Tonks clouded his thoughts. Teddy would be in their capable hands had they survived. And Fred. Although he would probably be hugged to death if he voiced his thoughts, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the sadness that often loomed the Weasley family.

McGonagall's voice pulled him out of his thinking state. "I can't say for sure Harry but remember, you don't have to agree to it. As you said today, everyone was a hero that day. The duty could easily be passed on to someone else. So Harry, you must tell me how your Auror Training is proceeding."

The conversation flowed over three cups of hot tea. They spoke of Harry's Auror Training and Hogwarts and the changes it was undergoing after the war. Apparently Madam Pince was trawling through the library, taking out all the books the professors saw as inappropriate. All the Dark Arts books are being used to keep the fires alight and everyone warm.

When Harry drained his third cup of tea and finished his biscuit, he cleared his throat roughly. "This has been lovely Professor but I couldn't help but notice the absence of Professor Snape's portrait among the Heads." The observation was noted when Harry entered the office and the last portrait ended with Professor Dumbledore.

McGonagall spluttered into her china teacup discretely but Harry noticed as her cheeks burned red. Quickly, she resumed a composed expression and sipped her tea, placing the cup on the table with a clang of china clashing. It was clear she hadn't expected Harry's observation.

"Yes, that is true. Although the truth of Professor Snape's intentions have been revealed, an artist willing to take on the task hasn't been found. Everyone, I confess, didn't know him well enough to create a portrait like the others on this wall." She gestured to the wall where many sleeping professors were snoozing evenly. A few were stealing a glance through their eyelashes, pretending to be asleep. The only portrait that was wide awake was Dumbledore's.

"It's hard to paint someone who was so private with their life," McGonagall added as she looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, following Harry's gaze. It was true; Dumbledore's life had been more confusing than anyone else but unlike so many, he knew more than most about the great man's past.

The old wizard's face pulled up in a smile and a new twinkle shone in the corner of his eye. Unconsciously, Harry felt an obligation to get a portrait of McGonagall's predecessor on the walls of Hogwarts. If it had not been for him, the school would had turned into a murderous establishment no doubt. An idea flickered through Harry's mind and as he deliberated over the thought, he watched Professor Dumbledore who, Harry was sure, winked at him.

"Could you leave the problem with me please Professor?" he asked, placing the cold teacup on the desk in front of him and leaning forwards with his hands on the arm rests. He was anxious to ask Ginny of her opinion on his idea and no matter what the Headmistress said, Harry would still be determined to achieve this task.

Professor McGonagall, clearly noticing Harry's impatient desire to leave the office, stood up and stalked around to a small cupboard on one side of the office. "Of course Harry. I look forward to hearing what ideas you come up with. Also Harry, if you are leaving, could you please give this to Ginevra? A student gave them to me and I was told to pass them on." Out of the cupboard, the Head teacher pulled out a large brown package and she walked towards him, placing it in his hands when close enough.

"Yes professor," he mumbled, feeling the weight of the package. The paper rustled under his fingertips. It's weight wasn't proportionate to the thickness of the package. He had expected it to weigh more.

With a nod to Professor Dumbledore, who returned with a smile, Harry left McGonagall's office down the spiral staircase and walked the corridors of Hogwarts until he exited out of the school and proceeded down the grounds towards the Memorial Gardens. The blur of redheads were already visible.

Everyone wore sombre expressions when Harry approached Fred's grave. George knelt in front of the headstone with his head bent low and Mrs Weasley kneeling beside him, sobbing into his back. The rest of the family were huddled towards. Fleur was silently sobbing, supported by Bill who was staring at the sky like Charlie and Percy. Ginny was cuddling her father, clutching tight on his robes. She wasn't crying but the corners of her mouth were low.

Although Harry's footsteps were muffled by the grass, Ginny's head snapped up as he neared Fred's grave and she kissed her father's cheek before walking towards Harry. He embraced her kindly, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair, the package behind her back. Pulling away, Harry presented her with McGonagall's parcel.

"She told me to give this to you," he said, placing it in her open hands and wrapping one arm around her waist. Peeking inside, Ginny leaned away and lifted the entrance of the enveloped package. Then with a swift smile, she tucked it away into her robes. "Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" Harry asked as Ginny leaned back into his embrace.

She laughed lightly. "Oh no. This is a secret!" She kissed his cheek and pulled him away from her family towards Remus and Tonks.

"But I tell you everything." Ginny only laughed at Harry's whine and pretended to seal her lips and throw the key away. Admitting defeat all too easily, Harry exhaled loudly and together to walked past the headstones.

"It's been really hard today," Ginny said wearily and they both stared at the headstone of Remus and Tonks. Their eyes were glazed over in a shiny coat of tears but neither threatened to brim over. "I can't believe it's been a year." Instantly, Harry pulled her closer into his side as if he was trying to protect her from the hurt he had no hope against.

Instead, he just brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple every so often. No words would help today. Usually Harry would try and cheer Ginny up but how could he cheer someone else up when he himself wasn't happy at all?

Pulling his wand out from his robes, Harry pointed it at the foot of the headstone and he muttered an incantation so that a wreath of violets - an exact match to the colour of Tonks hair - lay at the foot along with the other displays of remembrance.

"Is that Hermione?"

Harry turned to look where Ginny was and saw someone is a black cloak waving frantically, trying to grab someone's attention from the top of the Hogwarts Grounds. Squinting his eyes, he tried to focus on the figure. A gust of wind blew and the figure bloomed a full head of brown bushy hair that whipped through the warm air.

"Yeah that's Hermione!"

The couple waved to their family and walked up the grounds to Hermione who had stopped waving and started pacing. She was biting tight on her bottom lip and bouncing slightly with every step.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, doubling over to catch her breath before standing upright and pushing her hair out of her face, safely behind her ears. She laughed lightly as Harry finally reached them, panting heavier than a horse. "I think Kreacher is overfeeding you."

Playfully he poked his tongue out and crouched into the grass, breathing deep. "Where's the fire Hermione?" He panted between gasps of air.

Hermione finally stopped pacing and puckered her lips, licking them, obviously checking for punctures. "I think I figured it out!" Her voice was hesitant. Immediately Harry bounced to his feet and Ginny grabbed his hand tightly. Both of them looked at her in anticipation.

"And?" They asked aggressively in unison

Stepping back, Hermione smiled sweetly and rocked on her heels. "I was looking in the wrong section. I mean we were sure it was something evil and related to Dark Magic but it wasn't. I mean not everything has a dark motive-"

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted as Ginny squeezed tighter on his, His fingertips were fading white and beginning to sting without the vital flow of body. "Could you get skip to the bit where you explain everything and we say 'Hermione you genius!'?"

A tickling breeze blew the hair from Hermione's face, revealing a pair of raised eyebrows. "Fine but the story won't be as compelling. I think it's someone trying to contact you. Possibly Fred." The last two words descended in volume as Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny wanted to hear it.

"Fred?" She gasped, burying her head into Harry's chest and breathing deeply.

Stroking his fingers through her hair, Harry smiled to himself. If Fred has been trying to contact her, Ginny would be more happy because of it, leading to his happiness too. And his family. "How is this connection working Hermione?"

"I'm not entirely sure but some journals tell out their passed loved ones trying to contact them. Drawing their attention with something that is memorable to them."

Ginny emerged from Harry's chest with wet, glazed over eyes, "We used to lie in garden and look up at the clouds and try and guess the shapes they were making. That's why it happened at trials. And the fire. We used to go camping a lot and Fred would also roast my marshmallows because mine kept dropping off the stick. It must be him."

All of a sudden, Ginny hugged Hermione tight, literally squeezing the smartness out of her until she managed to catch her breath and rest her head of Ginny's shoulder. "You're welcome Ginny." She pulled away to see Ginny with an opened mouth, stammering to get the words out. "You don't to thank me. I'm just happy I could help."

Gently Ginny hugged her again and stepped away, beaming from ear to ear.

"Thank you Hermione," Harry said, smiling as wide as Ginny. Leaning forward, he kissed Hermione of her rosy right cheek and pulled Ginny closer into his arms, "I owe you one."

"No you don't," she laughed to herself, leading the three of them into the castle. "We're family." Slightly dysfunctional with Ronald involved but still a family."

####

"Do you think I should tell George?"

Harry kept his eyes closed as they sat under a big oak tree in the shade, cuddling together. His fingers caressed her arm continuously, tracing a million different patterns. "I wouldn't give a fair answer sweetheart. I've never had a brother. You want to protect him but be true to him. Your heart will tell you. Just listen."

He felt her pull away so he opened his eyes to see her eyebrow cocked high. "That's quite insightful of you Mr Potter." She laughed and rested her head on his chest again, resuming her patterns at the base of his neck. "I didn't realise you had such depth."

"I aim to please Miss Weasley." He kissed her hair and closed his eyes once more.

The spring breeze was floating through the leaves, letting them whisper to Harry. It wasn't warm but the sun was still shining as it set and the grass was greener than usual. The day that had started so dark and gloomy was completely the opposite to the day that had ended with the sun being dragged behind the hills.

"I should go soon," he mused, thinking of the early start he had to endure at Auror Training tomorrow. He sighed deeply, trying to remain in the moment, hoping the time would stop for just a few seconds.

Ginny's sigh was lighter and less burdened. "I wish you didn't."

"Your Hogwarts journey is nearly over Ginny. Treasure these last few months."

Abruptly Ginny sat up with her palms leaning on Harry's chest. "Who are you? This insightful version is starting to weird me out." Her teeth flashed white, reflecting the sunset as she smiled softly and crawled towards Harry's face.

"I'll miss you," Harry whispered.

"And I you," Ginny replied, her hot breath tickling Harry's skin.

Gracefully, she fell on top of Harry with her arms on his chest and her face centimetres away from his. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer; one traced her back and tucked a strand of hair from her face. "You're beautiful," he mused, looking deep into her big brown eyes. With a pressure of her back, Ginny's lips instantly pressed against Harry's, as if gravity had taken over. Their lips moved in unison with passion and love.

But they remained modest. After a couple of minutes, Ginny pulled away biting her bottom lip and she helped Harry to his feet. Together, with arms swinging freely between them, they walked hand in hand up the grounds.

####

"Kreacher, what is it?"

Harry was back at Grimmauld Place. Ron had stayed behind to say goodnight to Hermione so Harry returned home alone. As he entered the kitchen, Harry saw Kreacher slaving wearily over a broom, sweeping up the floor. The eyelids of the house-elf were drooping and his posture was more slouched than usual.

"Stop sweeping and tell me why you are so tired?"

"It is Winky Master Potter. She is becoming a liability in the kitchen. Drinking the kitchen out of butter beer on some days. But no one will go to McGonickle because Winky may be booted out. The others left it to me to look after her today."

"Do you think she needs an owner Kreacher? Someone to serve?"

Kreacher nodded swiftly. "I think so Master Potter. Without someone to serve, she feels useless."

In a deep thought, Harry nodded along until he realised that the tired house-elf was waiting for him with big bluey/grey eyes. "Oh yes, Kreacher rest for the evening. I want you to rest and not work until the morning."

With a low bow and what could have been mistaken for a smile, Kreacher backed towards his cupboard and left Harry to his thoughts. That was until Ron Apparated into the kitchen.


End file.
